When Sam met Sara!
by Catygirl
Summary: What would happen if Sam Carter met and became friends with Sara O'Neill. This, my new story offering, takes SG-1 on an AU trip where that friendship exists. What does it mean for Sam? What does it mean for Jack?
1. Chapter 1

When Sam met Sara

Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Welcome to my new longish story. It is an AU of SG-1 from the episode COLD LAZERUS in Season 1 when a fake Jack comes back through the gate and goes to meet Jack's wife Sara. During the episode the fake Jack lets slip some things he shouldn't and allows Jack and Sara to see Charlie, their son, again. Also Sara briefly meets SG-1 and this idea goes from there. Although it is AU for life outside the mountain please assume that the episodes all happen as they do in the show, well at least until I tell you otherwise. **_

_**Obviously I don't own these characters - I am simply enjoying putting them in interesting situations!  
><strong>_

Some would call it unlikely, others would insist it was unworkable. Many would assume it was a passing thing, while others would be concerned about national security. But Sam Carter and Sara O'Neill were slowly becoming the best of friends.

It had started outside the hospital on the Miracle Day, as Sara had named it. She had received an insight into Jack's mind and had been given the chance to say goodbye to her little boy. That day had also introduced her to one other person, someone very like herself: a lonely person who struggled to fit in. This person clearly had an exceptional mind and a good future but, like Sara, wanted more in her life than a job could give, even a job with the Air Force. Sara had met Sam.

There had not been much said between them on that day but it had led to a meeting a week later at one of the large gyms in town. Sara had been walking out of the main door when she had collided with Sam. Unable to place the young blonde woman, she'd just stared at her for a few seconds

"Hello, Mrs O'Neill. I'm Sam... Captain Carter... we met last week," Sam introduced herself.

"Yes… Sam... you work with Jack, right?" Sara had clarified.

"Yes, Ma'am. The Colonel's my boss."

Sara had continued to stare at Sam; she'd hoped deep down for just such an opportunity.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, Sam had tried to politely extricate herself from the meeting. "Uh… it was nice to see you," she said, moving past the other woman.

"Wait, Sam! If you don't mind, can we talk for a bit?"

Sam looked at the woman in front of her and could see no problem with having a conversation with her CO's ex-wife, even though it did seem a bit odd that she'd want to talk to her. "Sure. Um..." She looked around at the crowded gym, spotting a free table at the coffee bar. "How about we grab a coffee?"

Sara nodded and the two moved to the coffee bar. No one really understood why it was there as it didn't really make a huge effort to be healthy, but it did get a large number of customers.

The two women sat with their coffees, both unwilling to start the conversation.

"Captain, can I ask you something?" Sara finally started.

Sam nodded, hoping she wasn't going to have to lie too much during the conversation.

"Is Jack's new job dangerous? I mean, I know you can't give me details, and I'd never ask... but is it risky?"

Sam thought for a minute. "Before I answer can I ask you what the Colonel's told you?"

"Who, Mr Tell All?" Sara laughed sadly. "Nothing... not really. He came over the night after he took Charlie away. Told me some crap about cloning and secret experiments and the like. I told him to stop lying to me and we left it there. I just want to know if I should still worry about him."

Sam could see a woman in front of her who had lived much of her life being given the official line from the Air Force and she understood how frustrating that could be. She'd often found her mom searching the newspapers for anything that her father could be involved in. How could she answer tactfully without lying to this woman? "Well, we're involved in something that can occasionally go… well… wrong." She smiled wryly, knowing that Sara O'Neill could put two and two together.

"Did you know Charlie Kawalsky?" Sara asked, a little out of left field.

"Yes, briefly."

"The last time I saw Jack before… you know… was at his funeral. I'd known him from way back. He was a member of Jack's team. Jack tried to tell me it was a training mission but I didn't believe him. However, that's not the point. Charlie and the others, they were Jack's team, his protectors, so I didn't need to worry about him all the time because I knew his team. Of course we all worried, all the wives, and it didn't always go well, but at least I knew his team. I knew they'd look out for each other, for Jack. Do you understand?"

Sam took a breath; at least this she could help Sara with. "Mrs O'Neill, the Colonel has a great team behind him and we do look out for each other. You met them at the hospital, too. I can't promise you that nothing will ever happen to him... but I _can_ promise you that I'll do everything in my power to help him. And I know our team mates would say the same," Sam stated with sincerity and conviction, and tried to convey that through her eyes as she looked at the other woman.

"Thank you, that's all I needed to hear... and you can call me Sara."

"Call me Sam."

They both took a sip of coffee and Sara began to talk again. "So, Sam, tell me a little about yourself. I exercise here every couple of days and no one ever speaks to anyone. I'd like to change that... if you were willing. It sure would be nice to see a friendly face around here."

Sam looked at the other woman; she seemed very earnest and, if she were honest, she'd felt the same loneliness while exercising here. She knew her team and a few other people at the base but had no friends outside. Sure it would be a little odd – the woman was the Colonel's ex-wife – but she wasn't able to say anything about the SGC, anyway.

"Well, I'm an Air Force brat. Dad's a Major General, although he's retired now. I'm an astrophysicist and, until recently, I wanted to join NASA but they stopped hiring so here I am. I worked in D.C. for a bit, flew in Iraq, and totally love my job."

"Wow! A national hero _and_ a smart scientist!"

Sam blushed, not knowing how to respond to that. "Yes, well, the Colonel wasn't too thrilled about the scientist bit." Sam chuckled, then suddenly realised what she'd just said and to whom she'd said it and blushed even more. "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," she quickly apologised, mortified.

"Don't be sorry. So, Jack hassled you for being smart? Don't let him fool you; he likes people who know what they're talking about."

"Yeah, it's fine now, and the Colonel's tame compared to some of the COs I've had. Some of the comments I've been faced with would shock the general public," Sam said, wincing.

"I imagine it hasn't been easy. My dad's ex-Army and Jack and I were around Air Force personnel for over 15 years. I got heaps of comments about a 'woman's place' when I started working after Charlie went to school." Sara looked away, lost in thought.

Sam wasn't sure how to respond but there was an uncomfortable lull in the conversation and she felt the need to fill it, so tentatively began, "Um... I'm sorry about Charlie. I didn't know until last week. The Colonel plays his cards close to his chest."

Sara nodded, looking back at Sam. "He always did. He refused to take a picture of us with him on missions, said he'd be compromised if it fell into the wrong hands. I was angry at first but then he was captured in Iraq and I was glad. They couldn't use us against him if they didn't know."

"That explains a lot." Sam glanced down at her watch. "Listen, I have to go and do a workout before I go back to the base but I've enjoyed chatting with you. Maybe we could meet again?" Sam asked tentatively.

"I think that sounds like a great idea. Here's my card. It has all my numbers on it," Sara said as she pulled a small card from her purse.

"Great, I'll call you soon. It was good to meet you again."

Sam started to walk away but Sara took hold of her arm. "Sam, take care of him, please?"

"I promise."

**AN: So where will this new world lead? The story is almost complete so updates should be quick. As always it would be great to know what you think. Thanks for reading. Oh and a special thanks to my beta who has been driven up the wall by this and done a wonderful job to make it better. **


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam met Sara

_**Author's Note: This chapter is set during 'BRIEF CANDLE' in Season One, where Jack has eaten some cake that leads to him aging rapidly through nanocytes in his body. Jack is left on the other planet while the others return to try and solve the problem and save him. Again this is an AU and is only using the episode as a backdrop.**_

Chapter 2

The next time Sam met Sara was under very different circumstances.

General Hammond had called a meeting in the briefing room for SG-1 and Doctor Frasier to order Sam and Janet to stop all work on the nanocytes as it was deemed too dangerous to continue. Stopping all work being done on the nanocytes that were aging the Colonel would effectively condemn him to a quick and lonely death from rapid aging far away from home, so they all tried to convince the General to change his mind, but to no avail.

Once they'd been dismissed Daniel made one last plea to Hammond but the General's decision was final. All Sam could think about was the Colonel's maxim of never leaving anyone behind. Thus, to her, the General's decision was unacceptable. So she followed General Hammond into his office.

Hammond wasn't at all surprised to see Sam standing at attention on the other side of his desk when he turned to sit down. He'd been expecting just such a response.

"At ease, Captain. Now, before you say anything, my decision is final. But that doesn't stop you from doing further research; you just won't have access to any of the samples you brought back from Argos once they're all destroyed."

"But, Sir..."

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I'm not willing to put the entire base at risk – or the entire world – for one man, even if it is Colonel O'Neill. And, believe me, I feel as badly about this as you do." Hammond sighed. "And now I have to let his ex-wife know that he's MIA."

"Sir?" Sam hadn't thought she'd be able to tell Sara anything about Jack's MIA status, given that they were divorced. She hadn't considered that Sara might still be listed as his next of kin.

"Captain, neither of us knows the Colonel very well yet so I don't know why his ex-wife is still listed as his next of kin. But it appears he hates paperwork as much as he hates the Goa'uld. He hasn't updated his service record since returning to active duty to remove Sara O'Neill as his next of kin, therefore she has a right to know and I have a sworn duty to inform her."

On hearing the weariness in her CO's tone, Sam found herself volunteering to inform Sara of the Colonel's MIA status, thinking it would be better if Sara heard it from her. Hammond agreed and assured her that, while not strictly true, telling Sara that the Colonel was MIA was the only thing the Air Force would actually be able to tell his ex-wife.

So Sam headed to Sara's house. Sara was in the garden as Sam stepped out of the car.

"Sam! It's good to see you. What brings you here...?" Sara asked, her question dying on her lips as she saw the look on her new friend's face.

"Um… can we go inside, Sara, please?" Sam asked, feeling that a front yard was not the best place for this conversation.

"Yes, of course," Sara said quietly. She'd been on the receiving end of this type of visit before and allowed her autopilot to guide her inside and invite Sam to sit in the family room.

"What's happened to him?" Sara asked, her voice barely above a whisper, before Sam had even settled down.

Sam's eyes shot up to look at Sara. She should have realised that the woman sitting in front of her wasn't stupid. "Sara, General Hammond sent me because the Colonel is MIA."

"Where?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. We're doing all we can to get him back safely but the General felt it was time to let you know."

"Is this something to do with the Stargate?"

Sam was shocked by Sara's question but managed to hold it together and not let it show. "I don't know. Why do you ask?" She was curious: how did the Colonel's wife know the name of the programme?

"The other Jack told me he needed to go back through the Stargate. I thought he was having some kind of delusion. But then I found out that it wasn't the real Jack so I figured that it was probably a code name for something you were working on."

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you what the Colonel was working on. I know how awful that is because my dad used to say it to me all the time. The irony is that now I can't tell _him_ anything. I'm sorry, Sara, I really am. I wish I could tell you more, but I can't."

"I know, Sam, and I understand. My dad was military and Jack was Special Ops for most of our married life. Back then they were all given stories to tell, lies to feed us wives. But I didn't want to hear the lies. I preferred not to be told anything." Sara took a deep breath and looked Sam in the eye. "When will we know for sure?"

Sam looked down. "If he's not back in 3 weeks, we'll know."

"That soon!" Sara shouted out, looking away. Normally they were given months as MIA. She needed time alone now, so turned back to her guest. "Thanks for coming to tell me, Sam. I'm glad it was you. It was better to have a friendly face and not a nameless officer lying to me or giving me false hope."

"Can I do anything for you?" Sam asked her new friend.

"No, not really. My father's here so I'll be fine." Sara looked around the room a little vulnerably.

Sam stood to leave, realising that Sara needed time to simply come to terms with the news.

"Actually, Sam, there is something you could do for me..." Sara began.

Sam nodded. " Anything."

"Keep in touch? Let me know how things are, if you know anything?"

"Sure. If I can tell you, I will. If not, I'll at least call to tell you we have news, even if I can't give any details."

"That's all I ask. Thanks, Sam."

Sara stood and showed Sam to the front door. After opening the door she turned to Sam. "Sam, promise me, if this works out, the next time we meet won't be because Jack's gone missing. I like meeting _Sam_, not Jack's 2IC." Sara tried to smile

"Sounds good. I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Thanks." Sam gave Sara a small smile and then left, hoping that the next time they met she'd have better news.

Over the next week Sara heard regularly from Sam. Most days there was no news but both women enjoyed touching base with each other.

Finally, Sara got the call she'd been waiting for. "Sara, hi, it's Sam." Sam sounded brighter today, even upbeat.

"Hi," Sara replied, allowing a little bit of hope to enter her voice.

"I just wanted to let you know we got the Colonel. He's a bit out of it but should be fine in a couple of days." On the other end of the line Sam tried not to sound like she was lying. Well, it was close to the truth, she thought.

"Oh, Sam, that's great! Thanks for letting me know." Sara sank down onto the plush sofa and allowed herself to relax for the first time in over a week. She was so happy that she almost missed Sam's next question.

"Do you want me to give him a message for you?"

Sara thought for a moment. She was sure Jack would take her off his record now. Did he really need to know that she was in contact with Sam?

"No, Jack doesn't need to know that we talked. I think it would just make things awkward for you."

"Oh, yeah, it's still a little strange," Sam agreed, remembering the awkward conversation between Hammond and the Colonel when he'd realised that Sara had been contacted.

"Too strange to meet up at the gym for coffee?" Sara asked tentatively, keen to see if a friendship could develop despite the awkwardness of Sara's ex-husband being Sam's CO.

"No, I think I can handle it." Sam laughed.

"You free Saturday?"

"Let me just check." Sam looked at her online diary. The team wasn't going back into the rotation until the Colonel was better and for once it looked like she had nothing planned for this weekend. "That should be fine."

"Great! See you around 11. That okay?"

"Fine. See you then."

"Okay. And, Sam? Thanks for finding Jack. Bye." Sara hung up before Sam could reply.

**AN: Ok so the fun begins. Sam has a new friend but we all know Jack will not like it at all. Thanks for the reviews so far, I will respond to everyone personally but it has been nice to hear that you enjoy the start. Will post more tomorrow. - Oh obviously I don't own the episode just using it for my enjoyment.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Sam met Sara

Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: So this episode is set a little further into Season 1, after SOLITUDES – the one where Jack and Sam get sent to Antarctica through the gate and they think they're on another planet.**_

Over the next few months Sam and Sara met regularly at the gym and then branched out and started going to the local Italian restaurant for dinner. Sam was amazed at how much they had in common: their dads were both military and all that that entailed, including having lived in more than 7 houses each before they'd reached High School. They had also both lost their mother at a young age, and that alone gave them something significant to bond over. Aside from the big family stuff, though, Sam was really surprised that they also had the same sense of humour, liked the same movies, and enjoyed the same types of food. They had very different likes and dislikes in other areas but they had more than enough in common to ensure they had lots of good fun and a growing friendship.

Sam had just been released from the infirmary after her recent visit to Antarctica and was taking it easy at home, catching up on some of the reading she'd had piling up. She'd only been home a few hours when the doorbell rang. Stifling a moan as she slowly stood up, Sam gingerly walked to answer the door, wondering who it could be. She was genuinely shocked to see Sara; it wasn't often that people visited her.

"Sam! Oh, I'm so pleased! Where've you been? I'm so happy you're okay." Sara's words all tumbled out in a frantic rush, showing her fear and concern.

"I'm fine, Sara. A bit bruised but okay. I'm sorry you were worried. Come in." Sam stepped back from the door and led her friend to the kitchen. "How'd you find out there was a problem?" Sam asked over her shoulder, the thought that Sara shouldn't actually know anything flitting through her mind.

"After the last time, Jack and I talked. He wanted to keep me as his next of kin. He doesn't have anyone else, you see. Your General Hammond sent an airman to tell me that Jack was MIA again. I asked him if you were okay and he told me your status. I hope that's okay?"

"Yeah, that's okay." Sam looked carefully at Sara. "You okay with knowing what's happening to the Colonel when something goes wrong?"

"Yeah, I think so. He still needs me. He needs me to take care of things if necessary." Sara took a breath. "He was my husband. I could never live with myself if he died and no one took care of things. And I'd rather know than not know, anyway."

"I understand. Come on, I'll make some coffee and we can have a chat."

Sam busied herself around her small kitchen and Sara sat on one of the high chairs beside the breakfast bar.

"Sam, I don't mean to be rude, but this job of yours where things can 'occasionally' go wrong seems to be a bit of a risk."

Sam looked at Sara and laughed. "You have no idea," she answered wryly.

Sam finished making their coffees and then pushed both mugs towards Sara. "Do you mind taking them? I'm afraid I'm still a little sore."

"Oh, of course!" Sara picked up the two mugs and they moved to the other end of the room and sat down to relax.

Sam had to hold her chest a little as she sat due to the pain in her lungs that was a result of her most recent little trip through the 'gate. Once she got settled she looked at Sara, who had calmed down considerably now that she'd seen her friend was safe. "So, tell me what's been going on here." She needed some normalcy.

"Well, the new trainer at the gym has all the young girls running around foaming at the mouth. He's pretty easy on the eyes but really, one girl put herself into traction trying to impress the man. Totally over the top. Let's see... what else? Oh, yeah, and my dad had to go into hospital for a few days but he's better now."

Sara took a breath and drank a sip of her coffee. "And I've started my new job. It's good, a little repetitive at times, but admin often is until you get more involved in the firm."

"But you like it?" Sam asked, having been instrumental in Sara applying for the job. She hoped she'd done the right thing.

"Yeah, I do. The people are very nice and it's a much friendlier environment to work in than my last job."

"That's great! I'm really happy for you."

There was a lull in the conversation as Sara tried to decide whether to ask her next question. She'd always shied away from asking Jack but the relationship she had with Sam was so different. She decided to go for it. "So, what can you tell me about where you've been?"

Sam thought for a minute; she'd expected the question and just needed a moment to think about what to say. "Actually, I can tell you more than normal this time." She decided that honesty was nice sometimes, especially when she saw the shocked look of incredulity on Sara's face. "We were on a mission and for reasons that I can't explain we ended up stranded in Antarctica."

"Antarctica? What on earth…? Oh, never mind, keep going."

"Well, we were lost and injured. The Colonel's lucky to be alive," Sam said soberly.

"Yes, the General mentioned he had lots of broken bones when he called to say he'd been found and was back in the Springs."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's not happy with me at the moment."

"Why? What did you do?" Sara asked, intrigued. She was sure that Jack and Sam were getting on very well after the 'scientist' issue had been resolved.

"I had to set his broken leg." Sam winced at the memory. "I've never done it before and… well… it might have been tad painful." She looked at her friend sheepishly.

"Oops." Sara grinned. "Oh, I'm sure Jack'll get over it. You did eventually save him, didn't you?"

"Not exactly. We were found... but no thanks to anything I did."

"Yes, but you were there with him, helping him?"

"I suppose..." Sam thought for a minute. "Actually, he thought I was you for some of the time. He kept talking about you and then called me Sara." She knew her friend still had feelings for the Colonel; her decision to remain his next of kin proved that. And, well, it was obvious that the Colonel felt something, too. Maybe she could do a little matchmaking.

"He did?" Sara asked, and looked down.

"Yeah. Sara, it's obvious you still feel something for the Colonel. Maybe it's time to move away from the past and see if you and he could make a go of it again?"

Sara smiled a little. "Sam, stop trying to meddle. Yes, I still feel something. He was Charlie's dad and nothing can change that." She sighed. "But Jack and I could never work. We lost our spark when we lost Charlie. We can't get that back," she ended in a whisper. It was the first time they'd talked openly about Sara's marriage and Sam could see that Sara meant it. No matter how Sara felt about the Colonel, she saw no future for them.

"Okay, I'll stop meddling. Sorry, I just like happy endings."

"Yeah, me, too, but ours didn't end happily."

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered.

"So am I."

They sat for a few more minutes before Sam couldn't hold in a large yawn any longer. She tried to stifle it but to no avail; it managed to escape.

"You're tired. I should go." Sara started to get up and Sam didn't have the energy to stop her. She moved to see Sara to the door.

"No, you stay there. I'll see myself out. I'm really glad you're okay."

"Thanks for coming by."

"No problem. I'll see you soon."

Sara left and Sam let her head fall back on the sofa and closed her eyes. She liked that someone had come to see her. No one usually visited her. Apart from Sara she didn't know anyone here except base personnel and most of them left you to your own devices once you'd signed out. Her team came occasionally but not very often. It was nice that someone cared enough about her to come and see that she was okay.

Sam yawned again and made her way to bed. Sure, it was only 1430, but she'd been through a lot.

**AN: Hope you enjoy the development of the friendship between the two. Just to remind you this is AU, so if you know that any of the information I have added is wrong then just work with this as an AU - however I would be interested as I couldn't find anything about Sara on the internet apart from the obvious. Thanks for continuing to read, more tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 4

When Sam met Sara

**Ok, thanks for the support. The story moves on now and this chapter is set right after the first episode of season 2 when SG1 save earth from Apophis fleet.  
><strong>

Chapter 4

Sam drove her car into the small secluded car park. She looked around and spotted Sara's car and then the woman herself standing at the entrance to the new Mexican restaurant on the edge of town. They were trying something new tonight.

Sam had just got back from saving Earth from Apophis and had decided that she deserved a night out. "Hi, Sara!" she called as she got out of her car and locked it. She walked over to the other woman.

"How's it going, Sam? Still saving the world as usual?" Sara had decided, without any help from Sam, that a job that got her ex-husband declared MIA twice in as many months had to involve some serious country – if not world – saving. It was a running joke between the two that Sam didn't try to stop. Sam actually found it quite funny, given the reality of her life.

"Of course," she responded with a laugh.

They made their way into the small restaurant and were met by the owner, who was looking totally ridiculous: full Mexican gear - except for a tartan kilt. Both women almost fell over laughing.

"Ah, ladies! And what can I do for two lovely lassies like you?" The 'Mexican' spoke with a very broad Scottish accent, adding to the strangeness.

"A table for two, O'Neill," Sara said, having booked earlier that day.

"Ah, yes, here we are. A wee table in the corner. Just you follow me now."

The middle-aged man led them to the other side of the room and pulled out chairs for them. "Your menus, ladies. You just take your time. No hurry. I'll be just over there when you need me." He pointed to the bar area, gave them both a huge smile, and walked off.

They looked at each other and then burst out laughing again. If the food was as good as the entertainment it would be a very good night.

"So, how's the job going now?" Sam asked her friend as they looked over the menu. The last time they'd spoken Sara had been feeling a little out of her depth as her boss had given her new things to do.

"Much better," Sara enthused. "I finally found my feet and I'm really enjoying it. Also… I met someone."

Sam's eyes quickly left the menu to look at her friend.

"Oh, really? A _male_ someone?"

"Yeah," Sara admitted, blushing.

Sam put the menu to one side. "Come on, tell me everything," she gushed.

Sara laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. She'd been dying to tell her about this new development in her life but had wanted to do it face to face and this was the first time they'd seen each other in weeks.

"Well, his name's Michael and he's tall, black hair, pretty good looking. He works at my firm. He's a lawyer... but a nice one." Sara chuckled. "Let's see... he's a widower and has two children."

"Wow! That's quite a résumé," Sam said, leaning back. "So, have you met the kids yet?"

"No, not yet. We only started dating three weeks ago. It's too soon."

"But you're having a good time?"

"Yeah. I haven't been on a date in years!"

"That's great. So, when do I get to meet him?" Sam smiled as Sara blushed again.

"Soon, but I'm kind of taking things slowly. Don't want to tempt fate, you know?"

"Yeah, I do."

They both turned back to their menus, noticing that the strange maitre d' was itching to come and take their order. Once they'd decided and given their order they sat back waiting for their drinks to arrive.

"So, what about you?" Sara started, "There must be some good-looking officers for you to date."

Sam focussed with a start; despite the earlier conversation, she and Sara hadn't covered the people Sam could – or would – date.

"Yeah, there are quite a few good-looking ones, but…"

"But what?"

"Oh, I don't know… They treat women as if we're some kind of novelty."

"How do you mean?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, most of them respect us, but there are only a few of us around and there are over 60 guys. You'd think that romances and one-night stands would be common but it's like we're not to be touched. If I didn't know any better I'd say that the General put out a memo."

"Oh, dear! No action, then?"

Sam laughed. "That would be a no."

"Okay, then. Enough talk about useless men. This is your night. So, what do you have planned?" Sara asked.

"Well, food, clearly," Sam said with perfect timing as their starter and drinks arrived. Sam waited until the waiter had left before continuing. "Then I wondered if you'd like to go to the Jazz club in town. But I'm open to suggestions. You've lived here longer than I have. Where do you suggest?"

"The Jazz club is good but O'Malleys is better: pool, dancing, good-looking guys." Sara raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"Sounds great! Let's eat." Sam reached in to the centre of the table and picked up a taco.

The night was excellent. It reminded Sam of exactly what she was saving on a daily basis. This last mission had been close, too close. She'd even disobeyed orders to get it done. It was so unlike her, so unlike the officer her dad had groomed her to be. What would he say about that?

They ate, danced, Sam won pool, and she could see that Sara was beginning to come out of the shell that had surrounded her since Charlie's death. The Colonel had one of them, too, but Sam assumed it would take a lot longer for him to move on. Sam realised that it was Michael who was helping Sara; he was obviously good for her. Apart from anything else he was a constant topic of conversation, even if the conversation had started out nowhere near him!

By the end of the night Sam had some money and some dates with a couple of guys. Not together, of course, but it had proved to be a very successful evening.

**AN: This was just a small chapter to show how Sara and Sam's relationship is growing. Because it's not much, I could be persuaded to post twice today. We'll see, maybe this evening. Hope you enjoyed. Also I am finding my muse has gone to sleep so if anyone has a story prompt they would like to see done let me know and I'll have a go. **


	5. Chapter 5

When Sam met Sara

Chapter 5

_**This is simply a chapter to explain that Sara and Sam's friendship deepens throughout Season 2. There are references to**__**'IN THE LINE OF DUTY' where Sam is taken over by a Tok'ra, and the double episode "The Tok'ra".**_

The next few months saw major changes in Sam's life.

The first was when Sam had the horrific experience of blending with a Tok'ra. This meant huge changes for her, not only physically with her changed physiology, but also huge changes mentally and emotionally as she learned to cope with the trauma that she'd endured as well as the flashes of memories that weren't hers that kept on appearing. She couldn't share this with anyone outside the mountain, which she felt further isolated her from the Colorado Springs community.

Sara, however, could see that her friend was struggling with something. But Sam refused to talk about it so Sara assumed it was something to do with her work. It was never discussed but Sara assumed that Sam had been raped on a mission, and, in a way, she had been. Sara promised herself that she would support her friend without crowding her.

During this time Sara met Janet Frasier and her daughter, Cassie. Sam had often spoken about them, especially the little girl. It was clear to Sara from the contact she witnessed between them that Sam felt very close to the girl, almost like family. Sam had simply said that Cassie had had a horrific life and she needed all the love she could get.

Sam was quiet about her job and about the people with whom she worked, and the Frasiers were the only people from the base to whom Sara had been introduced. They were also the only people from the base who knew that Sam was in contact with Colonel O'Neill's wife. And, by the look on Janet's face when Sam had introduced them, Sara had quickly understood that she would not be meeting many more of Sam's work friends. The conversation she had overhead had confirmed her thoughts.

"_Sam, are you completely insane? That's Colonel O'Neill's wife!"_

"_Yes, Janet. I worked that out when she introduced herself."_

"_There's no way the Colonel'll be happy about this!" Janet had stated knowingly._

"_Why not? We don't discuss him, we hardly even talk about her marriage, and you know I'd never mention work."_

"_But, Sam, you know how guarded __he is. He'll see this as invading his privacy."_

"_Well, he'll just have to not find out, won't he?" Sam almost challenged Janet to say something, but Janet backed down, shaking her head._

"_Okay, Sam. I'll tell Cass to keep quiet. But you're playing with fire."_

Sara had realised then that her friendship with Sam was something completely separate from the mountain and the friendships and life Sam had there. In many ways Sara was happy with that arrangement; she'd really prefer not to bump into her ex-husband/friend's boss/son's father in a social setting with Sam because that would be awkward for them all. It was much better that she and Jack continued to live completely separate lives.

Sam was still attending the guys' movie/pizza nights. She also continued to spend every second Saturday when she was at home with Janet and Cassie, when she and Cassie had their regular chess tournaments. However, Sara was never invited to join them. Sam also saw Sara quite often, meeting at the gym or occasionally seeing a movie or going out for dinner. Cassie would sometimes join them when Sam was looking after her but any contact between Sara and Janet was kept to a minimum.

Janet was happy to see workaholic Sam finally getting out of the mountain occasionally and starting to have some fun totally away from anything to do with the SGC. However, she wasn't too happy about Cassie getting involved in Sam's friendship with Colonel O'Neill's ex-wife. She was very uneasy about the fact that this particular friendship was connected to their job – and especially to Sam's CO. Janet simply felt it would make everyone's life very difficult if Colonel O'Neill were to ever discover that she and Cassie – not to mention Sam – had a link to his ex-wife that he hadn't known about.

For Sam, another huge change occurred during this time was when she got in touch with her father again.

She'd been so surprised to see her dad at the award ceremony, having neither seen nor heard from him in what felt like forever. Then on the same day, after she'd rejected his help to get into NASA, it had looked like the reunion wouldn't happen. Now, after an agonising few months when she'd thought she was going to lose him after having only just reconciled with him, he was away working with the Tok'ra. And, even though she was overjoyed that her dad was still alive, she missed him terribly.

Finding out that he had cancer had been a real blow for Sam but, fortunately, Sara had been there to help. When Jacob moved to the Springs and had to go into the Academy hospital, Sara had been on hand to give him some help. She'd also introduced him to her father and they'd spent many hours remembering old times and old battles, Sara's father having also been in the military. The four had spent many happy evenings discussing the past and Sam had felt better while she was away on missions, knowing her father was in good hands, even if he didn't have long to live.

When Jacob had been 'cured' and had then gone to join the Tok'ra, Sam had been left with the awkward conversation with Sara and her father, trying to explain the inexplicable.

Fortunately, both had seen Sam squirming and Sara's father had stepped in. "National Security?" he questioned, knowing the answer.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "He said to thank you for all your help and company. And I'd like to add my own thanks. You were both such a great help and I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Nothing to thank us for, Sam, it was our pleasure," Sara's father replied. "You tell him to drop by any time he's in the area."

"I will. Thanks."

When not on base and actually able to develop 'a life', Sam was delighted to be able to finally meet the man in her friend's life. It had taken a few months before Sara had felt confident enough to introduce them because she'd realised that Sam's opinion counted – a lot. However, Sara need not have worried because Sam thoroughly approved. Sam thought he was everything Sara had gushed about – good looking, sensitive, attentive – and had told Sara as much. She could have gone on longer but Sara had begun to blush.

The only slight concern Sam had about the relationship came after Sara and Michael had celebrated their six-month anniversary. Sara had casually mentioned in a conversation that she had yet to meet Michael's children and this had begun to worry Sam. Did the man have something to hide? Was he stringing Sara along? Did he have no intention of letting the relationship go any further?

Eventually, one evening during their regular coffee and chat time, Sam asked the question. To say the very least she was shocked at Sara's answer.

"I'm not ready, Sam. I like him, I really do, but once the kids get involved it'd mean we were together kind of permanently. I'm just not ready for that."

"How does he feel about that?" Sam ventured, curious about the answer.

"He understands. Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm committed to him, I'm not seeing anyone else and neither is he. But I'm not ready to take that next step. And in many ways he feels the same. The girls lost their mother – she only died two years ago – and they loved their mom and to bring in someone new would be difficult for them. We both feel that we all need to work up to that and don't want to rush things."

"As long as you're happy and comfortable that's fine. I was just concerned that you'd get hurt."

"Thanks, but I'm happy, for the first time since… well, for a while. So don't worry, I _am_ happy." Sara raised her eyebrows and grinned. "Actually, more than happy, if you know what I mean."

Sam laughed. "Good. But I don't need to hear any details."

There were a few minutes of silence as Sam digested the recent revelations, but it was a comfortable silence between friends.

Sara was the first to break it. "So, what's new with you?"

Sam thought for a few minutes about what she could reveal. "Well, the Colonel and I finally got our Airman of the Year awards. General Hammond had to give them to us as we missed the President."

Sam said it so matter of factly that Sara had to laugh. "You guys must be doing something really serious to speak so calmly about the President that way."

"Well, we're trying." Sam giggled and raised her eyebrows. "Dad came over for a day or so," Sam continued, remembering the mission with the Re'tu and Charlie, but she obviously left that out of the conversation.

"Yeah, is he still keeping well?"

"He seems to be good, keeping busy with this new job. It's like he has a new lease on life." Sam had been amazed at the transformation in her father and had been thrilled to see him again.

"That's great news."

"Although his visit did show me one thing," Sam added.

"What was that?"

"That I really admire you. I couldn't live with my dad. I think we'd start World War III." Sam laughed.

"What about your brother? Did your father visit him while he was back?" Sam had shared her family troubles early in her friendship with Sara. Sara had a unique way of being able to see both sides of the story; her dad also having been military had caused hassles when Sara was a teenager, very similar to Sam's own experience. She also knew what it was like to be completely out of the military loop.

"No, Mark wasn't even allowed to be a topic of conversation. Like I said, we'd fight whenever I mentioned his name. And, as I've said before, it'd take a miracle to get them together."

"Well, miracles seem to happen, at least around you and your team," Sara said wistfully, remembering those few minutes a year ago when she'd had the chance to see her little boy one last time. That day had been good for her: she'd felt a freedom from the horrible memories for the first time, and she'd met a new friend, one who was fast becoming her best friend.

**AN: So now Janet and Cassie know - can it be long before the Colonel finds out! Just to point out we are now in the middle of season 2, hope you are still following. Please let me know if you need more info about where the chapter is set. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

z

When Sam met Sara

Chapter 6

_**This chapter is episode free but time has moved on and this is set in Season 3, after "Forever in a day". This chapter looks at one issue between Sam and Sara that neither of them anticipated and one particular event. **_

The friendship between Sam and Sara continued to deepen over the following months. Sara had been right several months previously when she had stated that miracles did happen around Sam and Sam was able to witness her father and brother speaking for the first time in many years. Jacob had also made time to visit with Sara's father and they had spent another enjoyable afternoon putting the world to rights.

Sam's life had been up and down during that time, what with kidnappings by Goa'ulds, being sent to Hell, and Sha're, Daniel's wife, dying.

Fortunately, thanks to her friendship with Sara, Sam now had a social life outside the mountain, which managed to preserve her sanity. The two had shopping trips to Denver, outings to the cinema and, finally, an eventful ski trip with Cassie and Michael's two girls. The trip had started off well but had rapidly gone downhill – literally.

Michael's daughters, Elizabeth and Rebecca – or Lizzie and Becky as they liked to be called – had been introduced to Sara several months prior. The meeting had been arranged after Michael had begun discussing his 'friend' with the girls. In fact, they had been very excited at the idea and had invited Sara to their house for dinner one weekend.

Lizzie and Becky had, in time, also been introduced to Sam and, to everyone's surprise, they had discovered that both girls, being twins, were in Cassie's class and were friendly with each other. So Sam and Sara organised a ski trip for them all. Janet had immediately decided she would not be going and was only mildly panicking when she had discovered exactly who Cassie's close friends were. Sam had to request a weekend off that also coincided with no school sports, as all three girls were heavily involved in different sports. So, after many phone calls, they all finally agreed on a weekend when they were all free. They decided on a charming resort that, although small, was near the main skiing area but well off the tourist track. It was close enough to the Springs that they didn't need to stay overnight and the three girls had planned a sleepover at Michael's house.

The group bundled into the car on a cold Saturday morning in January and then arrived a couple of hours later, hired some gear, and were ready to ski. That was the point when things started to go wrong.

They all made their way onto the chairlift. However, Becky got stuck at the top and couldn't get off. As it was a lift that didn't stop, the others had to wait for the embarrassed teenager to come around again. By the time she reached the top and was helped from the lift, her pale complexion had turned bright pink. However, that turned to anger when she saw her twin and Cassie giggling at the side. She huffed and stalked away from the group to the top of the run.

The first few runs went well and most of the group – all except Becky – had forgotten the earlier problems on the chairlift. By lunchtime Sam and Sara had decided to take a break and get some food at the small café at the bottom of the run. However, having spent many outings with Cassie previously, the two women should have known better than to leave the girls to their own devices.

Sam and Sara only found out what had happened at the end but the trouble had really begun at the top of the hill.

Cassie and Lizzie jumped off the chairlift ahead of Becky, who was beginning to feel very left out of the pair in front of her. Her sister did not help this feeling.

"Come on, clumsy, you can get down by yourself, can't you?" Lizzie's voice carried across the area and other people began to snigger, joining both Lizzie and Cassie.

Becky jumped down. "Of course I can! I can do anything without your help." She stomped off, waiting for the others to join her, but her outburst had infuriated her twin.

"You can do anything, can you? Well what about the blue run?" Lizzie threw out the challenge of a run that Sam and Sara had specifically said not to try without them.

"I'm a better skier than you! Of course I can manage it." Becky threw the heated comment back at her sister.

Cassie stepped in to try and diffuse the situation. "Hey, guys, we're here to have fun, remember?"

"Tell that to her!" Becky yelled. "Do you think I've had fun all morning with you two laughing at me behind my back? No! It's time to show you two what I can do."

She pushed herself around to the start of the blue run and, without looking behind her, set off.

"Come on, Liz, we need to follow her. Sam and Sara will go nuts if something happens to her."

"No, let her make her own mistakes," Lizzie stated

Cassie pulled her friend along by her jacket sleeve. "No, we started this mess, we need to make sure she's okay." Cassie fixed her goggles and started down the run.

"Cass, wait!" Lizzie called out and set off after her.

About a third of the way down they came across a scared Becky. The run had been faster than any of the three could have imagined. Becky had managed to stop in a small drift to the side of the run and was now too terrified to start off again. Cassie barrelled into the drift beside her friend, followed by Lizzie.

"Crap, that's fast," Cassie said as she struggled to stand in the drift.

"How much further is it to the bottom?" Lizzie asked, her tone showing her fear.

"Way too far," Becky responded.

"Okay, so we need to find a way down without any of us having an accident. My mom will kill me if I break anything," Cassie said, picturing Janet's face if she ended up in the Academy hospital.

"I don't know how to get down," Becky said, looking past the fir trees to where the run took a sharp turn and disappeared out of sight.

"Right, well, if we work together we can get down," Lizzie said, trying to take control.

"I'm not working with you!" Becky cried indignantly.

"Well, stay here, then, if that's what you want. I want food. You coming, Cassie?"

Lizzie moved as if to start down again then slipped and fell over. "Ow!" she said, landing on her backside.

"We have to work together or we might not get down," Cassie said, getting annoyed.

Lizzie, still sitting on the ground with her skis twisted, looked at her sister, whose face was streaked with tears, looking really angry and upset. It had always been just the two of them since their mom had died but things were changing now and she knew she needed to make it up to her sister. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Becky. I know I made fun of you and it wasn't fair."

Becky sniffed and turned her face away. "You've never done it before. You've always said it was me and you together," she said quietly.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Me, too," Cassie added. "I've never had a sister. Maybe we could be three instead of two and one?" Cassie asked quietly.

Cassie reached out and grabbed Lizzie's hand where she sat on the ground, and pulled Becky around with her other hand to face the two of them.

"Three does mean more fun!" Becky sniffed and smiled.

"Yeah, three's a great idea."

"Okay, so how're we going to get off this run?" Cassie asked.

Becky and Lizzie responded, "Together!"

"Right, Liz, let's get you up," Cassie said, pulling her up from the snow. "Well, girls, we're just going to have to go for it."

"Sara and Dad are going to be really mad at me, aren't they?" Becky asked Lizzie.

"Only if they find out, Beks. Let's go!"

They set off down the hill, going as slowly as they possibly could, and managed to negotiate the nasty turn. They were going well until the end was in sight, when Cass suddenly hit an ice spot and went flying, tumbling down the hill until she came to a serious stop when a tree stopped her fast descent. They could all hear the 'crack' as she came to a halt, wrapped around the tree.

Cassie screamed in agony. Becky tried to stop to help Cassie but failed and shouted out, "I'll get help," as she continued on down the slope. Lizzie did manage to stop just in time and knelt down beside Cassie and her clearly broken leg.

The first Sam and Sara knew that anything was wrong was when a figure in a neon-pink ski suit flew down the left hand run, screaming for help. Neither thought it was anything to do with them – their charges were on the red run, the right-hand one. However, Sam was always on the lookout for a crisis and leaned forward as she watched the figure getting closer, prepared to get up if help was needed. She suddenly leapt to her feet. "Sara, that's Becky!" she yelled out as took off to meet up with Becky.

Sara also quickly jumped up from the outdoor café table where they had been sitting and took off after Sam. They ran to the bottom of the blue run and Sam caught the speeding teenager, who had tears streaking down her face.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry." She reached for Sara needing comfort.

"Sssshhhh, sweetheart. What happened? Where are the others?" Sara asked, fear beginning to take root. She seriously struggled when anything was wrong with a child.

"Cassie… she… fell… her leg..." Becky sobbed.

"Cassie? Where is she, Becky?" Sam asked urgently, getting concerned.

"Half way down the blue run," she replied, her face buried in Sara's jacket. "Lizzie's with her."

Sam was already moving away from the bottom of the run to find her skis. She knew that the safety officers were at the top station so she quickly grabbed her gear to go up the chairlift.

Sara took Becky back to the café. Becky was still sobbing but she was relieved that Sam was taking control and that Sara was with her. Sara helped Becky remove her goggles and outer jacket then ordered a hot chocolate for her and asked the obvious question. "So, what happened?"

Meanwhile, Sam had arrived at the top of the mountain and jumped off the chairlift. She made her way to the safety first-aid post.

"I'm Major Carter. The girl I'm with is injured down the blue run," she said succinctly to the two young men inside the station.

They quickly put on their gear and grabbed their walkie-talkies. "You'd better come, too, Major. If it's bad she'll need you," one of the rescue workers said.

The group made quick work of the blue run and found Cassie and Lizzie surrounded by other skiers trying to calm down both girls.

"Okay, folks, thanks for your help. We'll take it from here."

Sam could tell from the brief look she got of Cassie that her leg was broken – Janet was _not_ going to be happy. The rescue workers radioed for further help and put together the mobile stretcher, getting ready to take Cassie down the run. Sam was comforting Lizzie, who was also blaming herself, while Cassie was strapped to the metal stretcher. Both girls were crying and Cassie was clearly going into shock.

"Major, we're ready to go. Can you take the other girl down the run?"

"Sure. C'mon, Lizzie, let's go," Sam said, beginning to guide the young girl away from Cassie.

"Major, there's a rescue helicopter being scrambled. You can go with Cassie if you wish."

"Thanks, we'll see you at the bottom." Sam and Lizzie set off and made it safely to the bottom, where Sara and a calmer Becky were waiting.

"I'm so sorry, Cassie. This is all my fault." Becky's tears began to fall again.

"I'm okay. My mom'll fix it, don't worry." Cassie bit her lower lip, grimacing through the pain, trying her best not to cry out as she was moved toward the small ski station where the rescue medic would assess her before transport. But she couldn't hold back a small groan as she was jostled.

Sam took off her gear, looking at Cassie with concern as she heard Cassie's moan and saw the tears that had escaped and were running down her cheeks. She followed the group inside, leaving Lizzie with Sara and Becky in the café.

"Major, we need to stabilise the leg before she's transported," a young medic said as Sam entered the room. Cassie, although being very brave, was clearly terrified at this thought.

"Are you going to set it?" Sam asked with trepidation, vividly remembering the last time she was near this kind of injury with the Colonel.

"No, it looks clean and there's no discolouration of her lower leg, so we'll leave that to the hospital. We just want to stabilise it for transport so that no further damage is done."

"Can we go to the Academy hospital in the Springs?" Sam asked tentatively.

"You'll have to check with the pilot but I can't see it being a problem. We often take Air Force personnel there. Are Cassie's parents serving officers?"

"Yeah, her mother is the doctor there."

From inside the building they soon heard the sound of the approaching helicopter. There was a crackle on the medic's radio and the pilot confirmed his approach. Sam went to comfort Cassie while the medic let the pilot know the destination.

"Right, Cassie. It's time to go. You ever been in a chopper before?" The medic tried to make small talk and Cassie smiled weakly.

Sara, Becky and Lizzie were waiting outside the medical centre as they moved Cassie to the Jeep, which was ready to take them to the helipad. "They're taking you to the Springs," the medic confirmed as they carried Cassie over.

Cassie and Sam were both in the Jeep when Sara came around the side to talk to her friend. "I heard the medic we'll meet you at the hospital. Do you want me to call Janet?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. She's on duty at the Academy hospital and I'd prefer her not to be surprised by our arrival."

"Sure, I have the number. We'll return all the equipment then get going."

"Great, thanks," Sam said as the truck began to move. Sara, Lizzie and Becky watched as the helicopter landed and Cassie was loaded on. Sam waved to them as she jumped aboard.

"Right, girls, we'll call Cassie's mom and your dad and then head off."

In minutes Sara had the quietly crying girls handing in their skis and boots and then bundled them into her SUV. An hour later, having called Janet and Michael, they pulled into the carpark at the hospital. They met Sam and Michael in the ER waiting area with Janet. The twins ran into the waiting arms of their dad, clearly upset.

"How is she?" Sara asked as they arrived.

"She's okay, thank heavens. It's a clean break and she'll be in a cast for 6 weeks but she's okay. They've just sedated her to set the leg," Janet answered, irked that she hadn't been allowed to do the procedure, but she knew the rules about working on your family members.

Janet, too, had met with Sara, Michael and the twins over the last few months. However, she was very wary of getting to know the Colonel's ex-wife and was desperately hoping that Cassie would end her friendships, or, better still, that Sam would. However, the more she heard about Sara O'Neill from either Sam or Cassie she could understand why Sam was getting so close to her.

"Can we see her?" Becky asked quietly.

"Sorry, not today," Janet answered her. "Her leg's being set and will be put in plaster. She's been given a sedative while they do all that and so is pretty out of it right now, so it'd be better to let her rest. I'm sure she'll be feeling better tomorrow. You can see her then."

"Oh, okay. Can you tell her we can't wait to see her? We've decided we're going to be triplets now, not twins," Lizzie explained to the adults.

The adults accepted that piece of news with varying degrees of concern. Michael liked Cassie and was only worried about what trouble three teens could get up to compared to two. Sara, on the other hand, knew Cassie's relationship with Jack was special and was concerned that this development would bring her ex-husband closer to her life than she had perhaps wished. Whereas Janet and Sam were concerned in equal amounts for the same reason: if the Colonel ever found out who Cassie's new 'sisters' were he might never speak to either of them again.

**AN: Ok a potential problem when Jack hears about all of this. So just to point out, I don't ski - so this could all be wrong, please accept it as fiction. Also I don't live in Colorado Springs so have no idea if there is a ski resort near by where this could fit. Thanks for your support especially those lovely people who have reviewed, you make me very happy. Things start to get more complicated in chapter 7. More tomorrow. Thanks again.**


	7. Chapter 7

When Sam met Sara

_**Season 3 moves on as this story continues. Not all episodes have been looked at, as before, but please assume they have happened. Now for the moment you have all been waiting for. This story takes place just at the end of "100 days"**_

Chapter 7

Just as Janet had said, after six weeks, with non-stop grumbling and moaning – from both Cassie and Janet – Cassie's leg had knit well as her break had indeed been a clean break and had healed normally with no unforeseen complications. However, in the intervening period, several things happened that meant life was about to get very difficult for Sam and Sara and put their friendship to the test.

While Cassie was still recovering she received a text message from a very excited Becky. Sam received a similar one from Sara. Michael had taken all his girls away for the weekend and while away he had proposed to Sara. Sara, naturally, had said yes. Now there was a whole wedding to plan.

Just after the engagement party and setting the date for the small wedding two months hence, Sam had to deliver some difficult news to Sara. For the third time she had to tell her friend that her ex-husband was MIA, and this time it looked even more unlikely that he would come home any time soon.

Edora. God, Sam hated that word. He was stuck and there was nothing she could do about it. Well, not 'nothing' exactly, but the only thing she _could_ do would take a long time. She looked at her friend and tried to convey some hope but Sara saw through all that.

"It's bad this time, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Sara, it is." Sam had no idea how she was going to get him back. But she would.

Well, things just went from bad to worse, once she'd managed to build the particle beam generator and got her CO back from Edora. Sure, she'd pushed her body to almost breaking point building the machine in order to get the Colonel home, and he sure didn't seem happy to see her when they gated to Edora to bring him back, but that wasn't the real problem.

*******SG1******************

"Carter! What the _hell_ is this?" Colonel O'Neill marched into her lab and slammed the newspaper down on the desk.

Unfortunately, Sam wasn't really paying attention. In fact, she was almost asleep. She'd had only one weekend off in the last 3 months and she was really annoyed at the way he had treated her back on the planet, so she really didn't care what the _hell_ anything was.

"What's that, Sir?" she managed to ask politely, but didn't look up from her reports.

"_This_, Carter." He slammed the newspaper down. "I want to know what the _hell_ you were doing at my ex-wife's wedding and why both you and Cassie are dressed as bridesmaids!" He was shouting so loudly that a crowd was gathering outside the lab. Sam finally looked up at him.

"Oh, that," she said lamely.

"Yes, _that_, Carter. Does privacy mean nothing to you? I don't talk about her so you have to do what, spy on her, talk to her, be friends with her?"

"Sir, it wasn't like that!"

"I don't give a damn what it was like. You are _not_ to see her again. Do you understand me?"

"Sir, with all due respect, you can't tell me who I can and can't see outside the base."

"Like hell I can't! Now, get this straight, _Major_, you are _not_ to see her ever again! Do you understand? And that is a direct order!" He stormed out of the room and angrily pushed his way through the bystanders, leaving a fairly angry Major behind.

"Crap," she said, and held her head in her hands, thinking she'd better warn Sara that the shit had finally hit the proverbial fan.

That night Sam called Sara, who had returned from their honeymoon the week before and had obviously sent a wedding photo to the local newspaper.

"Hi, Sam, how are you?" her friend asked when Lizzie handed her the phone.

"Uh... not great, to be honest, Sara." Sam tried to work out how to begin this conversation with her friend.

"Sam! You sound exhausted. But General Hammond called and I heard you got Jack back. Thanks," she finished sincerely.

"Yeah, well, you might not be thanking me when you hear about the conversation we had today."

"Oh, what did the surly Colonel have to say today?"

Sam laughed a little at Sara's description then got serious. "He saw the picture."

"Oh," was the only response Sara could formulate. "I'm sorry, Sam. I agreed with Michael to put a picture in the paper. I thought he was taking just one of the two of us but he wanted the girls in the picture, too. I'm ashamed to say I thought it would be fine since Jack was MIA…"

"Yeah, should have postponed the rescue," Sam said resignedly.

"So what did he say?" Sara asked quietly with concern. She had known this day would come at some point – both about her marriage and her friendship with Sam – but she had hoped to be the one to break it to Jack.

"Well, he kind of flipped out, thought that I was invading his privacy, ordered me never to see you again."

"Did you tell him that I made the first contact?" Sara asked, getting annoyed at Jack's overreaction.

"He didn't give me a chance. He told me I couldn't see you then actually ordered me not to. Used my rank and everything."

"He's only just gotten back, Sam. Let's give him time to calm down. I'm not giving up our friendship just because doesn't like it, okay?"

"Yeah, I agree, it's just…"

"Did he do something else?" Sara asked, worried about her friend.

By this point everything was too much for Sam. She valued the friendship she had with Sara and hated that it was now being challenged. And the Colonel? Well, he'd been an ass.

"You know when he was missing I worked really hard to rescue him?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"He didn't seem to want to be rescued," she said quietly, tears falling down her cheek.

"Of course he would, Sam! He'd want to get his life back." Sara had no idea where Jack had been but assumed that he hadn't been tortured, just held prisoner and couldn't get out.

"He didn't even thank us when we got there, just brushed me off," Sam finished in a whisper.

"Oh… Sam, what's really going on here?"

"Nothing," Sam said quickly. "I'm just annoyed that he ordered me to stay away from you. He can't do this!"

"No, he can't!" Sara paused. "Sam... do you have feelings for Jack?" Sara came right out and asked the slightly unnerving question that Cassie had alluded to at the wedding.

"No! Of course not! Why on earth would you ask that? He's my CO…"

"Stop, Sam. I know who he is. I said it because of a comment Cassie made and because of how upset you were in the run up to the wedding when he was missing. I'm also someone who knows exactly why you might have feelings for him."

"I don't, Sara, I really don't." Sam's voice was almost pleading but Sara wasn't sure whom she was trying to convince, her or herself.

"Okay, so don't let him get to you. I'll talk to him and make him see how everything happened. Okay?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"So, what are your plans for this weekend?"

"Huh?" It took Sam a few moments to realise that Sara had abruptly changed the subject. "Oh, this weekend? Um... the General gave the team some downtime. I'm going to grab a hop to San Diego and go see Mark and the kids."

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll have this whole thing calmed down before you get back, okay? Now go get some sleep. That's an order!"

Sam laughed quietly. "Yes, Ma'am."

**AN: So Jack finally knows and has fully flipped - things can only get worse before they get better me thinks! Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

When Sam met Sara

Chapter 8

_**This chapter is set during the episode "Shades of Grey" and assumes all events on screen happen in the story as well. So Jack does steal technology, he does get snarky at Sam in the corridor (with a little addition as described below) and with Daniel at his house. He then goes on to 'retire' and leave Earth. **_

After Jack returned from his little MIA stay on Edora things seemed to go from bad to worse.

Sara had tried to talk to Jack as she'd promised Sam after Jack had angrily confronted Sam in her lab after he'd returned from Edora and ordered her not to see Sara again, but hadn't been able to make contact. Either he really wasn't available or he wasn't willing to speak to her.

Now, only a week after Jack's angry confrontation, his temper had been unleashed again. Sam couldn't believe he'd been so horrible! Clearly Sara either hadn't spoken to him or hadn't been able to get through to him. But to air their problems in public in the corridor as he'd made his way to the control room was just humiliating.

"_No, Carter. I haven't been acting like myself since I met you. _Now_ I'm acting like myself. You know, if you don't believe me, why don't you ask Sara? I know you're tight with her. Maybe it's time to take the friendship out for a spin, take some time, drink some wine, and discuss the real Jack O'Neill. That's why you got close to her, anyway, isn't it?"_

She'd been so shocked by his accusation that all she'd been able to do was watch him climb the stairs and walk away from her. He really thought that? He actually believed she was so cold hearted that she'd make friends with someone just to get information about him? Well, she wasn't like him!

Sam stalked away and decided that this weekend was the perfect opportunity to meet up with Sara again. The Colonel had no right to control her life and he was acting so irrationally that she was past caring what he'd think of her decision, anyway. She arranged to meet in the park for a jog on Saturday; she needed time to clear her head and a jog always helped. Now that it was summer there was no need to pay to attend the gym when the great outdoors was calling.

Before she was able to meet Sara, however, the Colonel managed to shock her yet again, and not in a good way. Sam was utterly astounded at the news that the Colonel had resigned. He was clearly done with his friendships with SG-1, if what Daniel said was true about his meeting with Jack the night before, and Sam had no reason to doubt him.

Sam was still in shock when she met Sara in the park the following Saturday morning.

"Sam! You look like hell!"

"Gee, thanks, you're a real friend," Sam replied sarcastically. She knew she looked bad but hadn't expected such a strong reaction.

"Well, you know the saying: a true friend tells you like it is. And that's me. So what's going on?"

Sam squirmed; she didn't want her friendship with Sara to only be about discussing the Colonel – she certainly didn't want to do what he'd accused her of – but he was the problem at this point in her life and Sara was asking out of concern.

Sam's facial expression clearly indicated that she was uncomfortable with the discussion, so Sara started for her. "Let me guess... my angry ex-husband - and your boss – is continuing to make your life a living nightmare and, seeing as he's your boss and you're a good airman, you can't say anything at work, so things are building up inside you... and I imagine that sleep isn't really happening."

Sam looked at Sara and smiled wryly. "You're good!" she said, resigned to the fact that she might need to say something.

"Is he still mad at you?"

"Oh, yeah. He thinks I contrived to be friends with you just to get information about him. I don't know, he's been acting really off lately…" Sam looked away. Should she add what had happened that week? Would it make things even worse if she gave information about him to his ex-wife?

"Sam, what is it?"

"He retired, Sara. He screwed up and took retirement instead of a court martial. "

"He what?" she squealed. "No way! There's no way!" Sara said, shaking her head.

Sam nodded at her and, assuming their run wasn't going to happen now, she pointed at the coffee seller at the other side of the play park. "You wanna get some coffee?"

"Yeah," Sara answered distractedly. They started to walk towards the coffee stand. "Sam, are you sure he retired?" They stood in the short queue waiting to get served.

"I can't believe it, either, Sara, but I don't think the General gave him a choice. He broke the rules and was going to get punished."

"That just doesn't sound like him."

They gave their orders to the vendor and waited in silence while he made their coffees. Having paid for them, they moved to one of the small tables set up on the grass.

"Did he resign because of you?" Sara finally asked once they'd sat down. Her tone was calm but there was a little accusation in her voice.

Sam went red with anger at the question but then looked at her friend. "No," she answered honestly.

Sara looked at Sam. She understood that the conversation they'd had almost two weeks before had revealed more than Sam would have ever wanted and she wasn't totally sure how she felt about Sam's potential feelings.

Sam squirmed under her friend's gaze and the unspoken repeat of Sara's question. She then gave herself a mental shake and said emphatically, while not exactly meeting Sara's eyes, "No, I told you, he's my CO, nothing more. Anyway, I don't mean anything to him."

Sara chose not to comment on the tone that showed how distraught Sam was with the state of affairs. "How do you know?"

"Because he's found someone else," Sam answered matter-of-factly.

Sara struggled with the wave of feelings that came over her with that revelation. She was now very happily married to another man, was starting a new life with him and his two wonderful daughters, who had accepted her without much hassle... but this was Jack they were talking about.

"Oh," Sara lamely replied.

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to drop that on you but you did ask."

"Who is she?"

"He… he met her when he was MIA, that was why he didn't want to come back."

"Oh." Sara now realised exactly why her friend was down. Sam had worked hard to get Jack back but he'd found something – or someone – that had made him want to stay away. She still couldn't see him retiring, though.

"You know, before all this happened and before the wedding, I met him."

"Who, Jack? Did it go okay?" Sam knew even back then that Sara wasn't sure about meeting Jack again.

"Yeah, we both went to visit Charlie at the same time. He was going to leave and let me be on my own with Charlie but I asked him to stay. I thought he'd changed. For the first time since it happened we were able to laugh about something Charlie had done. And then for the first time since I met him he volunteered information."

"We thought he'd changed, too," Sam said sadly, thinking about the conversation she'd had on the phone with Daniel only the night before.

"He talked about you a lot. That's probably why he was mad when he saw the wedding picture. I hadn't told him I knew you, either."

"You know, Janet predicted this would be a complete disaster."

"Yeah, I know. She said the same thing to me when Cassie came around one night before the wedding. He can't control what we do, you know, Sam."

"I know. It just makes things awkward."

The conversation was interrupted when Sam's phone rang.

"Carter!" she answered. "You're kidding! ... No, I'm coming in. He's really going? ... Okay, I'll be there as quick as I can." Sam closed her cell and turned to Sara. What on earth did she say now?

"You have to go?" Sara asked

"Yeah, bit of a… a crisis."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

Sam stood up and then turned back to Sara. "Uh, Sara. This is difficult to say but it concerns the Colonel. He's leaving the Springs."

"Where's he going?"

Sam knew she couldn't say but she could tell her something. "Back to the woman he found," she said sadly, trying not to show too much emotion.

"Oh, Sam! Call me tonight when you find out more, okay?"

"Yeah." Sam moved away from the table and Sara could tell that this news was deeply distressing to her friend.

**AN: Ok so thanks for the reviews and alerts. You'll probably notice that this story has kicked into AU mode completely. I'm afraid the middle of season 3 just does that to me. So let me know what you think and there will be more tomorrow. **


	9. Chapter 9

When Sam met Sara

Chapter 9

_**Again not directly linked to a set of episodes just the fallout from "Shades of Grey"**_

Sara had decided that enough was enough. Jack, apparently, had not resigned but had been following orders in some weird mission that involved really screwing with his friends and co-workers' minds. Sam had been almost at breaking point when she'd called Sara to say that he hadn't actually gone.

So, after thinking it over for a few weeks, she'd decided to come and have it out with Jack. She'd heard from Sam a couple of days before that he was barely speaking to her but, for both Sam and Sara, the final straw had been when he'd snapped at Cassie for being with Lizzie and Becky, Michael's girls, and ordered her not to speak to them again.

Sam had been incensed. Janet had been almost resigned to the situation. She did, however, resist the temptation to say 'told you so!' Sara had simply been disappointed in Jack. She understood that her girls and Cassie being friends complicated things but he hadn't given any of them a chance to explain that the girls had been friends before Sara had even met Michael, never mind Sam.

Sara parked her car in his driveway. It was a nice house, the sort he'd always wanted. It even looked a bit like his cabin. She'd only been here once before, delivering a box of Charlie's things before the wedding. He hadn't been home but she'd left the box in the garage and he'd phoned to thank her for them.

Sara steeled herself and took her mind away from her lovely little boy; this was not about him, this was about his stubborn, annoying and completely infuriating father! She got out of the car and walked up to the front door. She could hear the TV as she approached, so knew he was there. Good, best to get this done while she was still angry.

Jack opened the door to her knock just as Sara had fully wound herself into a tizzy.

"Sa…" he started.

"You arrogant, nasty, spiteful man," Sara started, silencing him. She then barged into the house. The rest of what she had to say would be better said in private.

"How dare you! You have no right to decide who I spend time with and you have no right to tell my friend to stop seeing me. On top of that, you then take your anger at Sam and me out on a child. Cassie was really upset, Jack. And no, she didn't follow your orders. As soon as you'd finished your rant, Cassie phoned Lizzie, who told me. You know, Jack, I always knew you could be cold hearted but this time you've gone too far. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Look Sa…"

"If you're going to defend your actions in any way then I'm not going to listen. And for your information, you have nothing to do with my friendship with Sam, or my girls with Cassie. Did you even bother to find out the facts before jumping in with both feet? No, of course not, because you're as stubborn as a mule. Cassie and Lizzie have been friends since Cassie arrived from wherever she came from. And don't give me the Toronto crap either. You used to be a hell of a lot better at telling lies, Jack. If she'd come from Toronto I would've expected her to know all about Niagara Falls. She didn't even know they were in Canada. Anyway, that's beside the point. The girls were friends before I even met Michael. Their friendship is not a way to get at you and they won't stop being friends on your orders. Do I make myself clear?"

"And what about Carter?" Jack shouted back at her. He'd forgotten how feisty she could be when she was really annoyed.

"_Sam_ is probably the best friend I have and means a great deal to me." Sara started to calm down now that he was actually listening, and, if she were honest, she needed to apologise for this bit herself. "Jack, we didn't plan on becoming friends and Sam certainly didn't do it to get information about you. I'm sorry that we didn't tell you. We just assumed you wouldn't understand. It appears we were right."

Sara took a deep breath before continuing. "That was unfair. I know me still being in touch with your life might make things awkward but Sam and I... we just click in a way I never have with any of my other friends. Please try to accept our friendship. I promise that she never asks about you. In fact, you rarely came up in conversation... that is, until you turned on the old O'Neill charm and started to make her life miserable." Sara finished and looked at him, hoping for some kind of repentance.

Finally, Jack made eye contact with her. "So, you don't have Jack O'Neill discussions?" he smirked.

"Only when you're being an ass. We both have excellent examples of that to compare." She laughed back at him.

"I'm sorry. I just saw red when I realised you were friends and hadn't said anything."

"I know and that was our fault. Do you think you can forgive us?"

"Yeah, might take a while... and lots of cake... but I'll get there." His eyes twinkled.

"I'll pass that along."

There was a pause in the conversation before Jack, amazingly, started it again. "So, how's married life treating you, then?"

Sara blushed; this was the kind of odd conversation she'd been trying to avoid. "I love it. Michael's a good man and I love him very much and the girls are wonderful. I never knew what a handful teenage girls could be but they bring light into my life," she finished quietly.

"Good, I'm pleased for you."

"Thank you." She paused. Well, she might as well ask _the_ question. "What about you? Do you have anyone special?"

She was surprised at the pained expression that crossed his face. When he didn't answer her question she decided to push him. "Do you, Jack?"

"Maybe in a different reality," he said quietly, thinking of when he'd met the other Carter, his head began to hurt as it often did when faced with AU's so he sat down.

"I'm not even going to pretend I understand that. Who is she, Jack?" Sara sat down opposite him.

Jack cleared his head; he was not having this conversation with his ex-wife. "Doesn't matter," he said brusquely.

"Ah, the you-got-too-close-so-I-will-clam-up defence." Sara sighed. She decided to leave him to it. In some ways he was no longer her problem. As long as he was safe she was happy.

She got up to leave and turned to face him where he still sat in his chair. "Jack, you and I know better than most people not to put things off until tomorrow. You might not get one."

She left him to ponder that one. She'd bet money that the person he was close to was Sam. She figured that was the main reason he'd been angry at their deception. She left the house, content that she'd had her say and that he wouldn't be stopping her seeing Sam, or Cassie seeing the twins.

**AN: So Sara to save the day! Sorry I missed yesterday, RL seriously got in the way. Thanks for the reviews and alerts, they make me smile.**


	10. Chapter 10

When Sam met Sara

Chapter 10

_**And so we move on to Season 4. This chapter takes place during the beginning of Season 4. Mention is made to the first episode of the season, "Small Victories Part 2", when Sam, Jack and Teal'c were stranded off world for a week while the second Stargate was being installed at the SGC after they'd destroyed the replicators on Thor's ship between the end of season 3 and start of season 4. "Upgrades" and "Divide and Conquer", when Sam and Jack are first separated by a force field on Apophis' ship and then have to acknowledge their feelings for each other when tested with the Tok'ra memory recall device and Sam is also forced to kill Martouf are also mentioned. **_

Sam wasn't able to spend much time with Sara over the next few months, although she'd called and thanked her for smoothing everything over with the Colonel.

Sam and the Colonel were actually getting on really well now – perhaps a little too well. It had taken them a week to get back home from P3X-234, the uninhabited planet they'd gated to after saving Earth from the Replicators on Thor's ship. During their time on P3X-234 things had begun to get uncomfortable between them. Sam couldn't put her finger on what the change was or when it had occurred but she was definitely looking at the Colonel differently now they were back on Earth. She also had the sneaky suspicion that he was feeling the same.

Her concerns were confirmed in glorious Technicolor when they'd looked at each other across the force shield in Apophis' ship, and again in the isolation room with the Tok'ra memory recall device.

Now her whole life had been turned upside down. She needed the counsel of her friend but she was going to struggle to tell Sara that she had feelings for her ex-husband. She'd spoken to Sara briefly on the phone to see if she was free, and they were now going to meet at the steakhouse on the outskirts of town. Sam was the most nervous she'd been in a very long time.

Sam was sitting inside the restaurant waiting for her friend, wringing a paper napkin in her hand. She was so uptight that she didn't even notice Sara entering the small room, nor did she see her standing over her.

"Oh, it must be bad..." Sam practically jumped out of her seat when Sara spoke directly above her. "You've lost all your military spider senses!" Sara tried to make light of what appeared to be a very troubled atmosphere, smiling down at her friend who was looking sheepishly at the mangled napkin on the table. She sat down on the opposite side of the table and they gave their usual order to a passing waiter.

Once they were alone again Sara looked directly at Sam. "So, what's wrong? You sounded really strange on the phone."

"Uh… well… just some problems at work." Now that the moment was here Sam was unable to tell Sara the truth.

"I hope Jack hasn't been making an ass of himself again," Sara joked. However, when she noticed Sam blushing furiously, she realised it was perhaps not a joke. "What's he done now?" she asked calmly, ready to go around and tear into him again.

"Nothing," Sam answered quickly, becoming more emphatic when she noticed the sceptical look Sara was giving her. "No, really, he hasn't done anything."

"Sam, I'm not stupid. Something's bothering you and I only had to mention Jack's name and you turned bright red."

Sam was saved from having to speak by the arrival of their drinks. Sam quickly took a gulp of her Diet Coke to try and calm herself down but it didn't work.

"You know, Sam, if I didn't know better I'd say you were in love with him!" Once again the 'joke' caused an even redder blush and Sara stared at the embarrassed look on Sam's face. "Oh!" she said quietly.

Sam still hadn't said anything when their steaks arrived. Only now neither of them felt like eating. In fact, Sam felt more like throwing up. She quickly got out of her chair and to her feet; she needed to find the toilet – immediately. She couldn't see it straight away so she bolted for the front door instead. Sara quickly threw some bills on the table, asked the waiter to pack the food for takeout, grabbed Sam's purse and coat, and then ran to find Sam.

Sara found her at the side of the building, dry heaving as she had nothing to bring up. She went over and rubbed Sam's back, trying to calm her down. Sam eventually slumped to the ground with her back to the wall. "This can't be happening," she mumbled over and over.

"Come on, let's get you home," Sara said gently, helping her to her feet. As they passed the front door the waiter handed over the food. Sara was pretty sure it would end up in the trash but she took it anyway. Sara chose to leave her car at the restaurant and take Sam's, given that Michael could pick her up more easily than Sam could find someone to drive her back to pick her car up. She looked through Sam's purse and found her car keys, opened the passenger door, put Sam in the passenger seat, and then got in the driver's side. She hoped Sam wouldn't be overly concerned about her driving Sam's pride and joy!

Sam couldn't remember much of the journey to her house; it was like she was in a daze. She couldn't focus on the houses they passed or the trees that seemed to all merge into a blur of green. Suddenly the car stopped and Sam was shocked to see her house in front of her. She unclipped her seatbelt and opened the door. Fortunately, Sara was already there to help her into the house. Sam moved as if she were walking through sludge, trying to get to the sofa in the open-plan kitchen area. She really couldn't understand what was happening. This was so unlike her.

Once Sara had sat Sam down she made some fruit tea – which she knew Sam loved – and set it in front of her friend. Then she sat down on one of the chairs and waited. Sam had reacted so out of character that something big must be up and clearly it involved Jack.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Sara asked gently, hoping to encourage her friend to speak.

"I didn't see it coming," Sam whispered.

"Are you talking about you and Jack?"

Sam blushed again. "It's not supposed to be this way."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. We did nothing… and then…"

"Have you slept with him?" Sara asked quietly.

"NO! No. I'd never do anything like that. He's my CO,

"But you _do_ think you're in love with him?"

Sam turned even redder, if that were possible. "Yeah, I think so," she finally admitted.

"And what about Jack? How do you think he feels?" Sara's voice was a little tighter than she wanted but she couldn't help it.

"He feels more than he should."

"So what are you going to do? Can you keep working with him?"

"I told him I could but now I'm not so sure. And then my friend was killed. And I was the one who had to kill him!" Sam looked distraught and Sara could see the tears Sam was trying so desperately to keep from falling. "I'm so confused."

"Sam, you need to talk to someone with clearance for this. Let me call Janet or your friend, Daniel. Or even Jack."

"No, I can't talk to Janet about this, she's military. She'd have to report what I said."

"I always thought the military was a nasty place to be, but this is ridiculous." Sara voiced her long-held opinion on the organisation that had made her husband so distant from her.

"I don't know what to do. It's like I'm at a crossroads. I could choose to keep going and put my country first, or follow my heart and give up my career. I don't even know if he wants me." Sam looked at Sara with tears in her eyes, clearly distraught.

Sara had heard enough anguish and decided Sam should head to bed. "C'mon, we can talk more at another time. You need to sleep."

Sam allowed herself to be led to the bathroom and then into the bedroom. "Thanks, Sara. Sorry to land all this on you."

"No problem. What are friends for?" Sara tucked Sam into bed. "Are you going to be all right if I leave?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks, Sara."

"Call me when you feel up to it, okay?"

"Okay," Sam whispered as she fell asleep.

Sara let herself out of the house and locked the door with the key she had. Now she had two options: One, call Michael and get a lift home from him or, two, Jack's house wasn't far so she could go and discuss all this with him. Well, what were friends for?

**AN: Well now, what do we have here! So what do you think? Things are beginning to change and we are now at the half way point. Thanks for your continued support. **


	11. Chapter 11

When Sam met Sara

Chapter 11

_**This chapter also takes place following "Divide and Conquer", continuing on from Chapter 10. **_

So, here she was, once again on Jack's doorstep. Sara supposed that this was what he'd been worried about when he'd found out that she was friends with Sam. She thought he might be a little angry with her interfering in his life, but there was only one way to find out. Oh, well, here goes nothing.

Sara knocked on the door and was shocked at the appearance of the man who answered. Jack looked worse than Sam. And that was really saying something.

He wiped his eyes and was clearly having trouble working out who was at the door, and, more importantly, why.

"Sara?" his voice was had a slight slur to it. Things really must be bad for Jack to have drunk enough to be slurring his words.

"Hello, Jack."

"What'cha doin' here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, okay." Jack waved his hand and had to grab the door to keep from swaying.

Sara was almost convinced this was a very bad idea but she followed him into the room anyway.

"Wanna drink?" he asked.

"Coffee. But only because you're going to have some, too." Sara walked past Jack into the kitchen to make the coffee before he could protest. The fact that he'd accepted her presence – and her orders – was enough to show Sara that things were not right with him at all. Once she'd finished making the drinks she handed Jack a steaming mug of coffee, made to the specifications that she knew so well.

They moved back down to the living room and Jack sat in his recliner while Sara moved to the sofa. He started to sip the hot liquid and, after several minutes, the coffee seemed to take the edge off the alcoholic stupor he was in.

"What's wrong, Sara? Why're you here?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm actually here to see if _you're_ okay. But clearly you're not." She looked at Jack closely.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry 'bout me. Nothin' goin' on that could hurt me."

"So, if I were to tell you that I'd just come from Sam's, having put her to bed because she's so upset with what was happening between you two, it wouldn't affect you?"

Jack looked startled momentarily before quickly looking down at his coffee. "Is she okay?" he asked quietly.

"No she has feelings for her CO that are not going to go away and she said she had to kill her friend. I'd say she's nowhere near okay." Sara was a little angry that he seemed to not know what was going on with his 2IC.

Jack seemed to deflate. "Crap."

"Do you love her, Jack?" Sara asked the question that she'd come here for.

Jack looked at her and was determined not to give anything away but he didn't have as much control over his eyes as he'd hoped.

"Wow! You do, don't you?"

Jack looked down and slowly nodded.

"What're you going to do?"

"Well, lose myself in alcohol was Plan A, and then I planned to ignore it," he said without emotion.

"Well, that's one strategy, I suppose." Sara paused before dropping a bombshell into the conversation, waiting to see what Jack's reaction would be. "Sam was talking about resigning so she could be with you."

"She _what?_" Jack exploded.

Sara accepted the outburst as not really being directed at her, so carried on the conversation in the same tone in which she'd begun it. "She said she was at a crossroads: either keep defending her country or follow her heart."

Jack stared at Sara, very unsure how to respond to that statement about the woman he loved, made by the one he used to love. "What did you tell her?" he asked the obvious question.

"Nothing… yet. But I was going to tell her what I told you, that I know what it's like to lose everything but that I've also had a second chance. You can't ignore that, Jack. I know you're working on something big. Hell, you've been MIA more in the last three years than during the whole time we were married! But, Jack, if you love Sam, you need to grab that chance with both hands and never let go. Chances like that don't come around very often."

"I can't let her end her career just for me. And what we're doing, it _is_ important, Sara, and Carter's well… irreplaceable."

"Can either of you continue to do what you do while out of the military?" Sara asked, hoping for a solution.

"I suppose. Maybe. I'd have to talk to Hammond."

"Then I think you should talk to him 'cause Sam isn't even sure if she can keep working with you."

"You're right." Jack stood up quickly, swaying slightly, and almost fell over as he grabbed the phone.

Sara stood and quickly took the phone from Jack. "Uh, no, not a good idea with the amount of alcohol you've had. Speak to him tomorrow and see what happens."

"Okay."

"Right, well, that was easier than I'd expected. Is it okay if I call Michael? I had to leave my car at the restaurant when Sam started throwing up." Sara started to dial the number but paused before she'd finished and looked back at Jack. "I've got to say, Jack, you clearly still have that old Irish charm. Sam was so bowled over by it she was throwing up like she'd been on a rollercoaster."

"Funny, Sara!"

"Well, seeing as you're in such good form I think it's about time you met my new husband, don't 'cha think?"

"Cruel, Sara, very cruel," Jack said to Sara's back as she went into the dining room to call.

Jack was sitting back in his chair when Sara came back into the room. "He'll be here in ten minutes," she said, sitting down opposite him. Sara looked carefully at Jack before asking quietly, "Did Sam really have to kill her friend?"

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty."

"She's really upset about it."

"Yeah, I know. I'll go see her tomorrow."

"Before or after you speak to the General?"

"After, definitely after, so she can't talk me out of it!"

They sat for several minutes, both lost in remembering when they'd still been together, and then Sara smiled. "You know, this is probably the most open conversation we've had in years."

"Yeah, it's nice still being part of each other's lives."

"It is."

There was a knock at the door and Sara went to let Michael in. It was an awkward situation to begin with but both men were comfortable enough in themselves to get past that. Before Sara could stop the conversation from going somewhere very scary Michael had invited Jack and his team, as well as Janet and Cassie, to a BBQ at the weekend. Sara really wasn't sure if she was up for a joint family BBQ but was even more surprised when Jack readily agreed. Yes, her ex-husband was changing, and he was definitely turning into a better man.

**AN: So now Sara has interfered - what will happen for our SG-1 couple? Let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

When Sam met Sara

Chapter 12

_**This story is set around the events of "Window of Opportunity", although does not discuss them, except Jack's comment to Malachi at the end of the episode.**_

To Sam and the rest of the world – excluding Jack and Teal'c – it had simply been a week since her and Sara's disastrous trip to the steakhouse, after which Sara had ended up tucking Sam into bed and then going to confront Jack at his home.

Now Sam was really struggling to get the idea through her head that the Colonel and Teal'c had lived the same day over and over again for months when she'd only thought a day had passed. She knew Daniel was very curious about what the Colonel had gotten up to during all that time, when there had been no consequences for anything he'd done once each day had reset. If she were honest the thought scared her; what would she have been willing to do if she'd been in the Colonel's shoes with no consequences to consider? Having just admitted her feelings about the Colonel, the thought sent tingles through her. What might he have done? However, being the good airman that she was, Sam was trying to bury all those thoughts and feelings deep down inside.

However, that didn't stop Sam from thinking about the Colonel. She hadn't seen him all day, which she thought a little odd, and he'd been conspicuous in his absence from her lab. Daniel had reported that Jack had been trying to have a meeting with General Hammond, and Teal'c had seen him leaving mid-afternoon wearing his dress blues – which he hated to do. Something was definitely up!

Sam decided that she'd have to worry about what was going on later. For now she was off to see Sara as she'd been invited around for coffee. Sam had no idea how it had happened - and Sara had been pretty vague on the phone – but somehow Michael had not only met the Colonel but had also invited him and all of SG-1 – as well as Janet and Cassie, of course – to a BBQ at their house. And, not knowing Daniel and Teal'c, Sara had invited Sam around so that she could give her some tips. So much for Sara and her keeping their friendship separate from the mountain, and in particular from one Colonel Jack O'Neill!

Sam pulled up at Sara and Michael's house where she'd planned to meet Sara. She looked at the house, remembering all the late-night discussions they'd had the year before about where the newly married Sara and Michael would live. Sam smiled at the memories, but her smile faded when she thought of the one discussion they'd had when there'd been way too much alcohol involved. Sara had confessed her fears about moving in with Michael and the girls, where reminders of their mother were still very much in evidence throughout the house. Sam had convinced her it would be a little strange at first but that they'd be able to work it out as long as Sara spoke to Michael about it. Sara had and, after discussions with the whole family, they'd chosen to build a new house together as a family and here they were, in a brand new house, only recently finished, into which all four of them had had an input as to the design.

Although Sam had heard some of the details from Cassie, who was already a regular at the house with the girls still keeping their promise about doing everything as triplets, this was Sam's first visit. And, she had to admit, it looked fantastic. Ironically, given her initial reaction to Sam's friendship with Sara, Janet had actually visited the new house before Sam. And, much to Sam's surprise, Janet and Sara were actually becoming friends. This pleased Sam as Janet and Cassie were both such a huge part of her life.

Sam gathered her things and climbed out of the car, putting her keys in her bag as she walked up to the house. She rang the bell and waited to be admitted. The door suddenly flew open and Becky was standing there in running gear, sweating and obviously out of breath.

"Sam, hi!" Becky said breathlessly. "Come in! You here to see Sara?"

Sam stepped into the large entrance way as she spoke, "Yeah, she invited me around for coffee. Didn't tell me I'd have to run a marathon to get it, though."

"No, Lizzie and I have been training for the cancer run next month." Becky paused briefly before continuing in a quieter voice, "We're raising money in memory of Mom."

"I'm sure she'd be very proud of you," Sam said, touching the girl's arm, remembering losing her own mother at a similar age.

Becky smiled and sniffed. "Yeah, that's what Dad says." She wiped her eyes, determined to get a hold of herself; her mom would not want her crying like this. After a few seconds she nodded at Sam then screamed, "SARA!" almost into Sam's ear. "SAM'S HERE!"

"Thanks," Sam said quietly while trying to get her ear to stop ringing. She watched as Becky disappeared to either continue her training or to cry her eyes out while consoling herself with chocolate. Sam thought it could go either way.

Sara came down the stairs. "Sam! Glad you could come. I thought this BBQ needed more heads than just mine."

"Well, it's not every day you get a top-secret military team to dinner, especially when one is your ex-husband and your new husband is the host," Sam joked as they made their way to the kitchen.

"No, that's very true. _And_ we have to entertain three teenagers!"

"So, spill, how did Michael end up organising this?"

They sat down and Sara poured the coffee she'd prepared. "Ah… well… you know how it is, 'of all the gin joints'…" Sara laughed nervously; she so did not want to admit going to visit Jack. She quickly continued trying to divert Sam with the BBQ. "So, I figured we'd have some nice steaks, baked potatoes and some corn on the cob. Lizzie loves that when it's freshly cooked on the BBQ."

"Sounds good," Sam answered warily, convinced Sara was hiding something but deciding that direct tactics would just make her clam up. She'd work up to it again. So Sam thought about the food and then added, "I'd also get some burgers. You have no idea how much my team can eat when they get started."

"Okay." Sara breathed a sigh of relief that Sam had kept off the topic while she added burgers to her shopping list. "What about drinks? What do they like?"

"The Colonel, as you know, always has beer. I think Guinness is his favourite at the moment. Daniel can't handle beer but will enjoy a nice bottle of red wine. Janet and I are white wine people, although I'm growing used to beer. T doesn't drink. Neither does Cassie, obviously, so some soft drinks would be good."

"Well, that about covers refreshments," Sara said, putting down her pencil and notepad. "Now, how do we entertain them?"

Sam looked out the window and smiled before turning back to look at Sara. "You don't need anything other than that pool outside."

"Really? Are you sure?" Sara asked sceptically.

"Oh, yeah. Especially if you rig up a net. The boys love competitive games and water volleyball would be no different."

"Okay, so that's the BBQ planned. You just need to tell the guys to bring their suits and we're all set." Sara settled back in her seat, ready for a chat, but still unwilling to bring up how the BBQ had come about. "So, now we've planned that, what have you been up to?" Sara fished, she had wondered what, if anything, Jack had done since she had left him last week.

"Not a lot. We were on a mission last week but it wasn't anything major. We all came back in one piece."

"Well, that's good news! Wouldn't want there to be lots of pieces of you somewhere!" Sara joked back, obviously Jack hadn't spoken to Sam, she mulled over that thought.

Suddenly Sam spoke, her mind was taken from the issue of the BBQ back to the last few minutes of the mission and really needed to ask Sara a question. If she'd thought more about it she may not have asked but it was out of her mouth before she could stop it. "Sara, if you could go back in time, would you?"

Her friend looked at her quizzically. "That's a strange question, even for you."

"I know. It's just some science stuff I've been working on." Sam tried to bluff her way through her answer.

"Well, then I suppose it would depend."

"On what?"

"Whether by going back in time I could change the past or if I'd just have to re-live it."

"That makes sense. There are lots of things I wouldn't want to have to go through again." There was a pause as both women both thought of all that they'd lost but now Sam was genuinely curious. "What about if you knew you could change things?"

Sara looked at her and smiled a watery smile. "If I could go back and change Charlie's fate I would do it in a heartbeat. But how do I know that changing that would make things better for others... or even for Charlie? What if I saved him that day only for him to… die in a worse way later on? She sniffed, finding it hard to even think of a worse way for her little boy to die than the one that happened. She took a deep breath and continued, "Or maybe Charlie being alive meant Jack ended up dying on some mission? Or because Jack wasn't with you and your team, what if you all died? What if it would mean that a lot of people ended up suffering because I'd saved him?

"Sometimes things happen for a reason and, although I'd never ever want Charlie to die, I've come to accept that he did and things have changed in my life. I wouldn't say they've changed for the better, because if I could have everything Charlie would still be alive, but I'm happy with Michael and the girls."

"That's the longest I've ever heard you talk about him," Sam said quietly, awed by her friend's attitude to the hardships life had thrown at her.

"It's time. See, the girls even asked to put a picture of him up in the family room," Sara said, pointing to the far wall through the gap dividing the two rooms.

"That's really nice."

"The girls knew him from school. They were in the grade below him," Sara explained. "Don't you think that's a weird coincidence? But I'll have to remember to take it down next weekend 'cause I don't think it'd be fair to Jack."

"He misses Charlie a great deal," Sam whispered, remembering the pain in his voice when he'd spoken to Malikai.

"I know. Does he… does he talk about Charlie at all?" Sara asked, knowing that Jack very rarely talked to her about their son.

"No, not at all, although I think he did talk to Cassie about him once when she asked."

"Cassie thinks Jack's the best thing ever. She's always talking about Uncle Jack and what he's done for her recently."

"Yes, but at times he buys her things without even asking. Did she tell you that he bought her a dog before asking Janet?" Sam asked, laughing as she remembered the shocked look on Janet's face when the team with Cassie – and the dog – had arrived at her door.

"That's Jack, always acting in the moment, not really thinking about the consequences," Sara responded flippantly.

"It's part of what makes him the best CO I've ever had." Again her mouth was at least ten seconds ahead of her brain. Really not like her.

"Ah, Sam, but you're biased!" Sara said, pointing her index finger at her friend.

Sam went a lovely shade of pink and ducked her head. She really had to watch what she said; Sara was beginning to get past her defences!

Sara continued in a quieter voice with a soft tone. "Have you spoken to him about it yet?" She hadn't said anything to Sam about the situation between Sam and Jack since she'd left Sam's house the previous weekend, she needed to know if Jack had said something. The 'it' was left unsaid but both knew exactly what they were talking about.

"No," Sam admitted quietly. "To be honest, I've no idea where to start."

Both women were silent for several minutes and Sara shifted nervously on the seat. She'd known she'd have to tell Sam about her visit to Jack at some point this afternoon and the time had come. "There's something I need to tell you." Sara paused then just blurted it out. "I went to speak to him… about your situation," she finally admitted

"You did what?" Sam squeaked. Her eyes bored into her friend's; she really wasn't happy about this development in her relationship with both her friend and her CO.

Sara at least had the decency to look ashamed. "Yeah, sorry," she said sheepishly, then cleared her throat. "Well, someone needed to do something! You were making yourself ill and he looked even worse than you. That's where he met Michael, when he came to pick me up."

Sam got up from the sofa and paced around Sara's family room "What… what…" She ran her hand through her hair and then turned to face Sara. "What did he say? Wait! What did _you_ say?"

"Well, I laid it on the line for him. I told him the state you were in and that he really shouldn't let you go. He said he planned to talk to the General and then talk to you." She paused for a few seconds. "I take it he hasn't spoken to you yet?"

"Ah… no… the General... he had a couple of days off, then we went on a mission," Sam said, acting almost disorientated.

"Well, a BBQ sounds like an excellent place to clear the air and make some plans," Sara said cheerfully while cursing her ex-husband and this 'mañana' attitude he always had when it came to personal problems.

"Yeah… maybe… or maybe he decided not to talk to me at all."

**AN: Well no BBQ yet and Jack has clearly being putting things off, but what next? Thanks for the reviews, you push me on and give me confidence so thanks. **


	13. Chapter 13

When Sam met Sara

Chapter 13

_**The first part of this chapter takes place following the time loop in "Window of Opportunity", then jumps to "Watergate", when SG-1 go to Russia to see why the gate is malfunctioning. Taking the time to look at Jack's POV for a little bit then back to Sam.  
><strong>_

To others merely a week had passed since Sara had arrived unexpectedly on his doorstep but to Jack it felt like an eternity. He'd been planning on speaking to Hammond the day after Sara had come over but he never got the chance as the General had gone away for a few days with his granddaughters.

Then the mission from hell had come up when they'd gated to P4X-639 and he'd lived the same 9 hours over and over again. His life would have been so much simpler if he'd spoken to Hammond before their trip. Despite kissing Carter – which, yeah, he felt guilty about – he hadn't exactly gone out of his way to speak with him to see what his reaction would be, to test the waters, so to speak. Okay, so he'd made an effort a couple of times, in between being prodded and poked by Frasier and Daniel's deathly dull Latin lessons, but, like in any other normal day, Hammond had been too busy when he'd tried to speak to him.

So, their own personal Ground Hog Day had finished – finally – and he was again building up to the impending conversation that he couldn't put off any longer. He got to the part in his mind where he admitted how he felt about Carter to Hammond and then... nothing. He had no idea how to go any further. He realised he was being a coward about it and that was enough to make him try and man up – he was Colonel Jack O'Neill, after all, and he was no damn coward. So the next day he even tried wearing the formal uniform he abhorred to have the meeting but Hammond was needed in a conference call with the Joint Chiefs. Jack was beginning to seriously consider just kidnapping his CO and 2IC because every time he went to speak to either of them something came up

Having then given himself a stern talking to – he had feelings for Carter and so help him he wouldn't let her throw her career away – he admitted that he really needed to speak to Hammond, no matter how busy he was. So the following day he arrived at the mountain to try once again. However, the Enkarans' problem had been brought to their attention and now they needed to go and search for a new planet for their new friends. Or at least they would be if the damn Gate would work. Conversation postponed… again!

*************************SG1**********************************

Sam's jaw dropped. Russia? They were going to Russia? No, correction: they were going to Siberia. It was bound to be cold, Sam thought. What on earth did the Russian's think they were doing using a Stargate? And now it wouldn't close and SG-1 were flying to Siberia to save the day when they should have been going to help new allies find another planet.

Sam ran along the corridor to collect the bag that she always kept in her quarters ready for emergencies. It was a good job she did, as she spotted the picture of her and Cassie from Sara's wedding and suddenly remembered the BBQ. Crap!

Sam reached over to the wall and called the main switchboard, then asked for an outside line. She quickly punched in Sara's number then paced as she waited for her friend to pick up.

"Hello," a female voice answered.

"Sara?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Is that you, Sam?"

"Yeah, Sara. Sorry to have to do this but the BBQ needs to be postponed."

"Oh, is there something wrong?"

"Uh… not sure yet. We have to go for a little trip and won't be back until after the weekend." In truth, Sam had no idea when they'd be back but it certainly wouldn't be in 48 hours, especially as they were travelling on a cargo plane. Of all the rotten things about this trip, that was the thing that rankled the most with Sam. They were on their way to potentially save the planet and they had to go in a transport plane with no proper seats and definitely no place to sleep. You'd think they at least warranted a plane with seats.

"That's a real shame. I'd actually decided that I was looking forward to this." Sara sighed, disappointed but used to Sam's whacky schedule.

"Me, too, but I said _postpone_, not cancel. I'll call when I get back and we can compare schedules."

"Sure. I'll go put the meat in the freezer. Well, maybe not all of it; we'll need to use the corn this weekend and we might as well use some steaks, too, while we're at it."

***********SG1*************************

Jack moaned for like the twentieth time in the last hour. The flight was a long one and, as Sam had predicted, they were short of any home comforts.

"I swear, if the Russians've screwed this up, I plan to use this plane to bomb Moscow just for the hell of it!" Jack snarled.

"Yes, Sir," Sam tried to placate him. This wasn't the first nutty scheme he'd voiced during the journey but it was definitely the most violent one to date.

"Carter, did you cancel the shindig at Sara's?" Jack asked as if a light bulb of memory had just gone off in his mind.

"Yes, Sir. She was disappointed but understood."

"I'm disappointed, too," Daniel's voice popped into their ears through the headsets from where he was lying on the floor, having given up on trying to sleep sitting up on the benches at the side. "I was looking forward to spending some time off base. And Cassie was really excited about us all meeting her friends."

"Yes, well, I'm sure we can go another time," Jack said, reigning in his desire to keep talking to Sam. In truth he was glad Danny had spoken as he'd forgotten the others could hear everything he said.

"O'Neill, will it not be strange spending time with an... _'_ex'?" Teal'c's voice came through loud and clear but the question gave the others a surprise and, as one, they looked towards the large Jaffa, who was sitting crossed legged on the bed of the plane, meditating.

"Ah… well… Teal'c... I suppose so," Jack answered, still surprised Teal'c had asked. "Why'd you ask?"

"I had the opportunity to listen to some nurses discussing this very issue. They believed it impossible for people who had once been so close to remain friends," he answered, still with his eyes closed.

Sam's and Daniel's heads swung around to look at Jack. It was rare for any of them to discuss personal feelings, even more so for it to be Jack and Teal'c. Daniel just couldn't help himself. "Yes, Jack, tell us, do you believe it's possible to remain friends with an ex-wife?"

Sam could see Jack squirm and started to feel sorry for him until he spoke and ruined what could have been a nice trip. "Well, Daniel, when your teammate goes behind your back and befriends said ex it becomes very hard to ignore her, even if you wanted to."

With that snarl the plane went quiet. Sam turned bright red, Teal'c's eyes opened and one eyebrow shot up, Daniel was unsure how to respond, and Jack stood up, marched to the back of the plane, and sat down on one of the benches there.

Sam sighed. So much for the Colonel being over the whole you're-friends-with-my-ex thing. And he was clearly not feeling anything towards her apart from annoyance. She sat back and closed her eyes, mainly so Daniel couldn't make eye contact with her. It was a good job she hadn't resigned like she'd planned to last week. How embarrassing would that have been, quitting to start a relationship with someone who clearly didn't want a relationship with her.

**AN: Well we all knew it wouldn't be plain sailing. So hands up who is mad at Jack - C'mon you know you want to shout at him - only shout at him not me -please! More tomorrow, thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

When Sam met Sara

Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14 follows on from "Watergate", then makes reference to "The First Ones" where SG-1 meets the Unas. However, you don't need to have watched either to follow the story. **_

The atmosphere between the Colonel, his ex-wife, his 2IC, and the child he saw as his niece, went from bad to worse over the next month.

The BBQ never happened. Well, not with the whole of SG-1 attending. Sam, Cassie and Janet had gone around to Sara's for a girly pool party after Sam returned from Russia. They'd had a really good time, Janet, in particular, after having finally made peace with the fact that Sara was connected to the Colonel. They'd had so much fun together that other social events were pencilled into all their calendars.

Shortly afterwards, Daniel and Teal'c had met Sara and Cassie's twin best friends again when they'd all attended the girls' school sports Saturday fundraiser. It had taken place only a few days after they'd rescued Daniel from his new friend, an Unas – which had definitely not been a topic of conversation during the fun day. Needless to say, Jack had been conspicuous by his absence. Cassie had been hurt and angry at what she'd seen as Jack ignoring her when he didn't turn up. Sam had been angry and confused at his attitude and continuing bad feeling between him Sara and herself. And Sara had simply been angry.

Jack, on the other hand, felt that his life was completely out of his control. He'd gotten his team back from Russia – not an easy feat when he'd realised that the submarine in which Sam and Daniel had travelled through the gate hadn't returned with them – and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been worried about them during that trip. Then, to add even more problems, he'd hoped to talk to Sam and apologise for what he'd said on the plane – for which he entirely blamed Daniel – but he didn't get the opportunity to speak with her. Well, no, that was a big fat lie. He'd had every chance. He'd just made excuses and never taken any of them. And, to top it off, Daniel had gotten himself kidnapped and then made all cosy with his new buddy, the Unas. Didn't the guy have a clue about hostage/kidnapper relations?

However, for Jack, the point of no return came when he walked into the commissary to hear Daniel regale Walter, Siler and others about how Teal'c had wowed Cassie and her friends with his perfect aim at the coconut shy at the school fun day. He didn't miss the names of Cassie's friends, nor did he mistake the name of his ex-wife and her new husband, who, along with SG-1, had clearly enjoyed watching _his_ teammate and his amazing aim. Well, that was it. Jack was mad, really mad, and he had no idea where to direct that anger. The easiest target happened to walk past him just then and he pulled her into the nearest room. It happened to be a small conference room.

"What the hell's going on now, Carter? It isn't enough to mess with my head by being secret friends with Sara? Now you've got Daniel and Teal'c involved as well?" His face was red and Sam was convinced she'd never seen him this angry, even when shouting at a Goa'uld.

She didn't even pretend to not know what he was talking about. "It was just a school fundraiser, Sir."

"I don't give a damn what it was, Major! I'm through with you trying to invade my private life!"

"With all due respect, _Sir_, the day was part of _my_ private life, not _yours!"_ Sam shouted back, only barely managing to reign in her anger.

"Are you trying to drive a wedge between me and SG-1, or me and Cassie? Tell me, Carter, what game are you playing here?"

"Are you insane, Sir? The only person driving any wedge anywhere is _you!_ You didn't turn up. Daniel and Teal'c did." Okay, so she realised very quickly that insinuating that her CO was nuts was not the correct way to manage the conversation and she quickly turned pink and looked away from him.

Fortunately for her Jack had such a head of steam that he didn't even notice her slip. "Well, I might've turned up if anyone had bothered to invite me, but clearly that just got lost in the post. You know, I was almost prepared to accept the friendship you and Sara have, but this is too much." He turned and stormed out of the room, and the only thing Sam was left with were the waves of unsaid hurt coming off him like a tsunami. It almost caused her to collapse. Crap! What should she do now? He hadn't been invited? How the hell had that happened?

******************SG1*************************************

"Hi, Sara, it's Sam," Sam said once the phone had been passed from Lizzie to Sara.

"Sam, you alright? You don't sound too great," Sara replied, glad to hear from her friend but not at the tone of her voice.

"No, not okay. Sara, we really screwed up and I have no idea how."

"What do you mean?" Sara asked, now very worried about this conversation. It had to be something to do with Jack.

"We didn't invite him! He didn't come last week because he didn't know it was on!" Sam sighed as she laid the problem out to Sara.

"Yes, we did. I know we talked it through and decided we would invite your whole team," Sara said definitively.

"Yeah, I know we did. Only it didn't happen."

"How? You obviously invited Daniel and Teal'c... he has a strange name doesn't he?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to remember when I invited them." Sam sidestepped the name thing; Sara's family had only found out about his real name because Cassie had told the twins before Sam or Janet remembered to instruct her not to.

There was a lull in the conversation as Sam wracked her brains for a clue as to how this could possibly have happened.

"So, he's mad, is he?" Sara asked, already knowing the answer.

Sam sighed. "You know he acts mad but what's worse is I really think he's hurt."

"Oh," was the only response Sara could formulate. If Jack had revealed enough of himself that Sam knew he was hurt then it must be bad.

"What should we do?" Sam asked.

"Where are you?" Sara enquired, jumping tracks in the conversation.

"At home, why?"

"And where's Jack likely to be?"

"Well, he left the base before me, so at home, I expect."

"Good, I'll be with you in 10 minutes." Sara hung up the phone and left Sam to wonder and dread what her friend had planned. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach that it wasn't going to be a good plan, whatever it was.

**AN: And dun dun dun- what will happen next! Thanks for reading**


	15. Chapter 15

When Sam met Sara

**So the chapter you have all been waiting for**; **Sam, Sara and Jack in the one place! Enjoy**

Chapter 15

Sam was fidgeting in the passenger seat of Sara's SUV as Sara drove from Sam's house towards Jack's.

Sam glanced at Sara. "I really think this is a bad idea."

"Sam, you've been saying that since we left the house. Relax, it's time we tackled this issue head on." Sara nodded her head emphatically.

"Well, don't blame me when it's a total disaster."

"Well, listen to Ms Doom and Gloom!" Sara quickly glanced over at Sam. "Don't worry so much. It'll be fine, you'll see. And anyway, I'll take all the blame if anything goes wrong... not that it will, of course!" She brushed aside Sam's concerns, although inside she was worried about what Jack's reaction was going to be.

Sara turned into Jack's street and pulled up in front of his house. She unclipped her seatbelt. "C'mon, before we both decide to back out."

Sara jumped out of the car and was up the front steps before Sam had a chance to stop her. Sam got out of the car and slowly followed her friend as if to meet her doom. Sara was already knocking on the door and waiting for Jack to open it.

The door swung open and Jack stood there, looking his ex in the face and then turning to look at his embarrassed 2IC, who was still at the bottom of the steps. "Oh, great, my day just can't get any better! You both here to attack me together instead of separately this time?"

"Jack, stop being an ass," Sara responded, breezing past him. "Now, come in and sit down."

"I thought this was _my_ house, Sara," Jack said, following his ex-wife as she made her way into his house. It was all Sam could do not to laugh at the look of righteous indignation on his face, followed by complete obedience. Sam followed them both, a little wary of entering Jack's house without an invitation.

Sara grabbed Jack's hand and sat him down on one end of the sofa, then pulled Sam into the main room and sat her down on the other end. Jack moved his hand, about to protest at the way he was being treated in his own home, but didn't get the chance as Sara raised her own hand, stopping Jack in his tracks.

"Before you say anything, Jack, I'm going to say something that has needed saying for a long time... and you're going to listen!" She pointed her finger directly at Jack. She waited until Jack had leaned back against the sofa before continuing, ignoring his crossed arms and scowl. "I met Sam the week after the alternate you came to see me and we saw Charlie." Sara grew quiet, her voice not holding the same strength it had only a few moments before. Sara mentally shook herself and then continued.

"Anyway, when I saw her she was like an answer to my prayers. You see, back then I still loved you, worried about you. After I saw you at Charlie Kawalski's funeral, you were still so closed off, so unwilling to tell me anything about your life. I saw Sam as a way to find out what was going on." Sara winced when she saw both Jack's and Sam's eyes shoot up. Sam hadn't been aware of that bit at all and they'd known each other for nearly 3 years now.

Jack was about to announce victory – because he'd known there'd been an agenda somewhere – but he was silenced by a glare from Sara, who refocused, turned her eyes from him, waved her arms, and began to pace in front of the sofa. "I know, I know, I shouldn't've tried to find out what was going on in your life, I had no right, but I missed you and I was concerned about you." Again Sara turned to face Jack, pleading for him to understand. "Then Sam and I started talking and I knew you were in good hands. Anyway, after talking to her for a bit I wanted to meet her again. We just seemed to click and I really liked her."

Again Jack opened his mouth to jump in as the wronged person in the whole thing, when Sara once more stopped him with her stare. She continued defensively, "You know I can't make friends easily. And I couldn't be around any of the friends we used to have, not after what happened with Charlie. They all had children who were growing up, doing new things that Charlie would never do, continuing on with their lives, and it reminded me of what I was missing."

Sara paused and breathed deeply. Well, now that Jack was quiet, best to continue. "Sam was like a breath of fresh air and we discovered we had a lot in common, lots to talk about... And before you ask, you were very rarely a topic of conversation, as I've said before." Sara eyeballed Jack and he looked down, at least a little ashamed of the thoughts he'd had.

"Sam and I talked and we got to know each other pretty well. She was the one who convinced me I was capable of the admin job, which changed my life, Jack. I'm happier than I thought I ever could be again and most of that is directly linked to Sam." Sara smiled briefly at Sam, who was still sitting, trying to disappear into the corner of the sofa. "So, although this makes you uncomfortable, and although we've covered this before, I am _not_ giving up my friendship with Sam. Understood?"

Sara eyeballed Jack, waiting for a nod of his acceptance of the situation, just as if he were a child. He did, reluctantly. He'd accepted the situation before this, but this whole thing with the fun day had set his blood boiling.

Seeing Jack's reluctant nod, Sara continued. "Okay, now that that's out in the open let's cover the school fun day. Now, after the BBQ was cancelled and you made some stupid, insensitive comments to Sam on a plane to wherever, we decided to not reschedule. Sam, Janet, the girls and I had a pool party – strictly for girls only. We then invited all of you guys to the school fun day."

Jack opened his mouth in an obvious attempt at a rebuttal, but Sara slammed him down. "Don't say a word, Jack! So, obviously something went wrong with that plan. We really don't know what. Sam has no idea how she managed to ask the other two and not you but you have my word that it wasn't deliberate."

Jack harrumphed, the only response he felt he was able to do since Sara had prevented him from talking every time he'd tried to open his mouth.

"Jack, I know, and so does Sam, that your anger's covering the fact that you're hurt, and for that we're really sorry. It would've been great if you'd been with us. So, we ask your forgiveness and hope that we can move past this. What do you think?"

"Am I allowed to speak now?" Jack asked sarcastically after a few beats of Sara staring at him.

"Please do," Sara said, sitting herself down in the chair opposite the sofa.

"Okay, yes, I was angry and hurt," he mumbled, not meeting Sara's eyes and really trying to forget Sam was even in the room. "I know you both didn't mean to become friends but you gotta admit, this whole thing's whacko."

Sam had to giggle at that one; she completely agreed with him. "Yes, Sir," she said quietly.

"I mean, I get it, Sara, I really do. I couldn't spend time, either, with the parents of Charlie's friends. I still can't. But Carter - _my_ Carter – that's... that's... insane!"

Sara laughed and Sam blushed at the possessiveness of the comment. Jack looked as bemused as ever.

"Now that was the other thing I needed to discuss..." Sara started.

"Uh, no, Sara… let's go. It's time to leave." Sam stood up but Sara was quicker than her. "No! This time you need to sit down and listen, too."

Sam sat back down again, suitably chastised. Jack sniggered at the look on her face, then leaned back, waiting to hear what Sara had to say to Sam now.

"Right. It's become very clear over the last few months that my ex-husband and my friend have had a change in their relationship. Now, I've only known Sam for a few years but I know for a fact that there's been no one serious in her life since I've known her. I'm absolutely convinced that she can't hide that from me. And you, Jack, I can read like a book. And you're obviously having a hard time with these feelings."

Now Jack was really not going to stand for that and began to speak as he rose from the sofa. "Look, Sara, you have no idea what you're…"

"Go on, Jack, deny it then, in front of Sam, to her face. Tell her that you don't love her!" Sara finally snapped at her infuriating ex-husband.

Jack stared dumbstruck between his ex and his 2IC... Carter... Sam... who was desperately trying not to make eye contact with him. He could – like Sara could with him – read her face like a book. He could see the concern flit through her eyes, the worry that this conversation was happening at all, and then what broke him was the look of inadequacy that came and remained in her eyes. She felt she wasn't worthy of him. It was ridiculous and he had to show her how wrong she was.

"I can't," he whispered, unable to deny the feelings of which Sara had spoken.

Sam's eyes shot up to meet his, her heart pounding. There was complete and utter silence.

"Well, I think it's time for me to leave!" Sara stood up, unnoticed by either of the other two in the room. "Jack, Sam'll need a ride home when you two are done. See you later, Sam." Sara walked quickly from the room, smiling to herself.

The awkward silence continued as Sam stared at Jack, looking straight into his eyes. The open look he'd given her as she'd made eye contact was still there but it was being replaced by a hurt one as he took in her lack of response.

Finally, in one last-ditched attempt, he broke. "Say something, Carter. Slam me down, say you're going to report me, anything… Just say something!"

**AU: So what do you think folks, would love to hear your thoughts! Where will the story go now?**


	16. Chapter 16

When Sam met Sara

Chapter 16

_**This chapter is based around the episode "Beneath the Surface", in which Jack and Sam become Jonah and Thera following mind stamping on the ice planet, and uses the pretext that Sam's memory did not come back immediately.**_

Thera sat up in her bed. She'd had the dream again, the one with the circle of water. Oh, how she wished she knew what it meant! She was so confused.

The area around her bed was dark, dank, cold and quiet. Everyone was asleep and the cold made her arms go all bumpy. She shivered involuntarily and peered into the darkness, hoping to get a glimpse of Jonah.

Jonah, he was a real enigma. He acted like he was a real tough guy but she could see the concern he had for her in everything he did. The man was constantly acting as her bodyguard in this strange place that Thera felt was home, but she was beginning to question that assumption. However, she didn't want him to be her bodyguard. She liked the attention but it singled them both out. Already Kagan was making comments. And only last week a couple had been badly beaten up by some of the other males, who didn't like the idea of one man, one woman. Sam shivered even more at the thought of that. She'd managed to keep out of trouble so far and had made herself look unattractive as she could to the men around her but Jonah's attention was beginning to raise the eyebrows of others.

Last night had been very nice, however. Sitting beside him at the back of the plant it had been more than just a bodyguard and his charge. It had felt real. Jonah had talked about feelings – not something he did often, but then, neither did she. They'd talked about possible memories and the significance of the bond they felt. They'd both indicated that they felt something for each other and Thera had had the strongest feeling that it was something very special. For the only time she could remember she wasn't waking up with excitement about work or a new challenge, but rather to see Jonah. Thera flopped back on the bed. It was official: she was in love. It took her a huge effort not to giggle at the sheer absurdity of that thought.

Later that very same day she stood watching Jon… Jack make his speech to the people whom she'd called friends for what seemed like an eternity. He was telling them that there was another life to live somewhere far away from this hardship. What did that mean for her? Her memory was starting to return, so she knew 'Thera' wasn't real. But what about the feelings she had? Were they real?

Thera moved back to the office and helped Brenna from the room. Then she came face to face with him, with the man she'd decided only this morning she loved. But he wasn't that same man. He was someone very different and her memories of him were nowhere near intact.

She looked at him and remembered his rank, above all. "So… Colonel."

Jack looked at her. Sam could read confusion, perhaps hurt as it skirted across his face, but then he straightened and replied, "Major."

What to say? Sam had no idea. Then, like a spark, she remembered something that she could discuss. "That bald man you were trying to remember…"

His face closed to her as if he'd wanted to discuss something else but resigned himself to the conversation. "General Hammond."

Oh, this was not what Sam wanted to discuss with him but she'd brought it up. "Right," she finished lamely, then smiled at him.

"He's from Texas, you know? It's all coming back!" Jack continued despite the strained atmosphere that was developing.

Automatically, almost on reflex, Sam responded, "Yes, Sir."

This, more than anything else in the conversation, appeared to distress Jack, and Sam started to remember a little more. There was something her brain hadn't remembered yet, she was sure of it. Well, she knew there was more. She was only now remembering that her name was actually Sam, not Thera. But this one thing was major and she couldn't place it.

Jack seemed crestfallen at the word she'd used. "Sir…" They made eye contact and Sam gasped.

That was wrong, the formal word 'Sir' was just plain wrong between them. Jack could see realisation as it dawned in her eyes. He smiled at her. "Let's go home."

Sam reached out and took his hand. Yes, it was all coming back now. She smiled shyly at Jack and answered as they walked out of the room, "Yes, Sir."

**************************SG1**********************************

Despite the knowledge that hand-holding was good, by the time they'd arrived at the gate, Sam – she remembered her last name now, too – and Jack had dropped hands.

They dialled the Alpha site and did a quick turn around there to get back to Earth, just long enough to verify that they were who they said they were and to get a GDO device. They made quite a sight coming down the ramp: very dirty, quite smelly, and breaking serious protocol by bringing aliens back with them without permission as there had been no room for them on the Alpha site. The fact that this little indiscretion only crossed Jack's mind as he faced his boss didn't seem to stop Hammond's bald head from getting even redder.

"SG-1! Welcome Back," Hammond said, confusion etching his voice. "And who are our… guests," he asked with a tight lip.

"Sir! Good to see you. Long story but they need a wash, a bed, then a brand spankin' new planet." Jack's voice boomed and there was a collective sigh of relief from around the control room and gate room. SG-1 were back!

They were back and, after a day spent in briefings and being poked and prodded in the infirmary for what Sam thought was way too long a time, she was now back home and thoroughly enjoying a long, luxurious shower in her own bathroom with all the products she could possibly use. She spent the time under the hot spray thinking of the very long day she'd endured.

Her memory had slowly been returning throughout the day, just as Brenna had predicted. However, it wasn't totally back yet. She remembered who she was and, as she'd met people in the corridors of the base, she'd remembered who they were. It was her life outside the base, her personal life, that was still a blur to her.

Sam and the others had been dropped off at their respective houses and Sam hadn't objected to being left alone. But now, standing wet just out of the shower where she'd been luxuriating in more water than she could have dreamt of only that morning on the ice planet, she had time to focus on remembering, and one thing had her really worried. It was an image, one picture that she could remember seeing but not where she'd seen it.

The picture was that of a family but it wasn't hers. It was, however, Jack's. She could see him clearly smiling at the camera. He was with a woman, one that a quick glance in the mirror told her looked like her, but she was sure wasn't her, and then there was a little boy. Sam didn't know what to make of the scene. She knew what she felt for Jack was real and had brief images of the two of them together – although it was now muddied by what she'd felt for Jonah – but she couldn't remember anything about Jack's family and she certainly didn't want to be the reason for a family being destroyed.

Sam moved to sit on her bed, putting on a wonderful clean set of clothes, including a brand new pair of panties and a lovely, fluffy pair of socks. She opened the drawer in the small desk and found the photos she remembered were there. She smiled at the few of her childhood: Mark looked like such a dork and, well, she looked like a real geek. Then there were a few photos of people whom she really couldn't name, and one of a little girl whom she knew she should know. This was really annoying, struggling to put names to faces. She flicked through a couple more and there was the same girl, only a little older. Cassie? Yes, Cassie, that was it! Suddenly, other girls popped into her mind. Now where did they fit in?

Once she'd dressed in her lazy clothes – the hoody from her Academy days and jogging pants – she made her way around the open-plan kitchen, picking up a selection of objects, searching her memory, then replacing them.

Suddenly, without warning, there was a shrill noise in the room. It seemed to get louder and louder and Sam felt the need to cover her ears. She briskly walked between the worktops, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. She knew it might be important, might be someone needing her. Finally, on the worktop closest to the sink, she found the culprit, picked it up, and tried to remember how to make the noise stop. She decided to do what she'd done in the shower and just let her instincts take over, so she closed her eyes and pressed a button. The noise stopped. Then, with her eyes still closed, she tried to move automatically and put the small device to her face.

"Hello? Sam? Are you there? It's Sara."

Sam gasped. Sara? The name rang a bell and then she suddenly realised that this was the woman in the photo she could see in her mind. Sara was Jack's wife, she was sure of that now. What should she do? Was she actually friends with the person whose husband she was in love with?

"Hi," she responded quietly.

"Oh, good, you _are_ there. Jack told me you'd all returned. How many times are you all going to go MIA this year? I thought _last_ year was bad enough."

"Yeah… well… we got back." Sam had no idea how to talk to this woman. She needed to speak to Jack to confirm what the situation was.

"Sam, are you okay?" Sara asked, her friend's jilted conversation coming as a surprise and a worry.

"Yeah… I think so," Sam replied vaguely.

"Look, I'm coming over. You don't sound good. Just stay there." The phone went dead with a beeping noise and Sam let her instincts help her end the call. It worried her that she could work a shower and a phone but not remember all about her personal life.

She looked around her house, searching for the Colonel's phone number. Then it came to her: the button at the top of the phone and then 1. The phone started ringing and she waited.

"Hello," a woman's voice answered.

"Hello. Can I speak to the Colonel?"

"Sam? Is that you?" Suddenly Sam recognised the voice: it was Sara. Sam quickly ended the phone call. This couldn't be happening. The small smidgeon of hope she'd had that perhaps the Colonel had separated from Sara withered very quickly. She dropped the phone and backed away through the room. What type of person was she that she'd ruin a family and her career? Because asking for 'the Colonel' had brought it all back: the rules, the regulations, and the shame.

Sam sat herself down on the small sofa at the other end of the room. She closed her eyes and tried to remember her life: her relationship with Jack, her apparent friendship with his wife Sara, and what of the child? She could now clearly picture Cassie and she could see Cassie, herself, this Sara, and two other girls in ski suits. Was she really capable of keeping up a friendship and falling in love with that woman's husband?

Sam had been sitting in silence for many minutes when there was a knock at the door. She sighed. Well, Sara had promised to come over. She rose slowly, trying to compose herself, but she'd obviously taken too long because she heard a key in her front door before she'd even reached the kitchen door.

"Sam?"

"Carter?"

Sam took an involuntary step backwards. Crap, the Colonel had come as well. Jack and Sara bustled into the kitchen and found her standing in the middle of the room, shock and horror evident on her face.

"Hey, Carter, what 'cha doin'?" Jack asked, moving slowly towards her.

"Why're you here?" she asked the most obvious question first.

"Sara and I, we're going to visit Charlie," Jack answered quietly. "She thought you sounded off on the phone, thought we should check on you, and now I think she was right." He began to lead her back to the sofa.

"I'm so confused, Jack," she mumbled, and Jack glanced at Sara, worry showing on both their faces.

"It's okay, Sam, amnesia can take some time to get over," Jack said and looked at Sam, trying to get her to follow the story he'd told Sara on the drive over.

"Amnesia?" Sam responded, and Jack sighed. This was not going to be an easy conversation with Sara in the room.

He stroked Sam's face and kissed her forehead in a comforting way but Sam shot out of the sofa, her head colliding with Jack's nose.

"Aaagh! Crap, Carter! What the hell's wrong with you?" Jack lurched back with the pain.

"I'm sorry… I don't understand…"

Sara moved over behind Sam and hugged her around the shoulders. "C'mon, we'll get Jack some ice and then have a nice chat."

Sam slowly led Sara to the freezer, her autopilot kicking in again, which really infuriated her. She put some ice in a towel and handed it to Sara. Jack then walked over and took it, not liking the fear now etched in Sam's face and the scared look present in her eyes.

Sara gently took hold of Sam's arm. "Let's go and sit down somewhere where we can talk." She led Sam from the room into the family room but she looked pleadingly at Jack who was following behind.

Once they'd all sat down Sara began to ask Sam some questions. "So, is there anything in particular that has you confused?"

Sam looked from Sara to the man they both apparently loved and really had no idea where to start. "Uh… well, Sara… I'm not sure… uh, you and the Colonel…"

"Used to be married," Jack finished the sentence for her, finally realising what could be the problem here.

"_Used_ to be?" Sam questioned, her voice rising, almost squeaking. She closed her eyes. 'Please, please tell me I didn't split them up.'

"Yeah, Sam, Jack and I were married but then we lost Charlie and things weren't the same after that. Don't you remember?"

"Charlie?" she asked quietly, trying to picture the boy in any other memories than the photo she could remember. "Do I know Charlie?"

"No, Carter, Charlie died before you and I met," Jack said quietly, and Sam focussed on him, recognising the pain in his eyes. She could remember seeing him like that before.

"You're married!" Sam exclaimed, looking at Sara and checking her hand for the tell-tale ring. "I was at the wedding!" She was beginning to have vague recollections of that day.

Sam sat thinking for a couple of minutes, glad that Sara and Jack didn't push her. "Are we married?" she finally asked, looking past Sara to Jack. Jack coughed and spluttered and, before he could answer, she answered her own question. "Never mind." If they'd been married he wouldn't have reacted like that.

Jack could see her shutters coming up and couldn't let that happen. "No, Sam, we're not married, but we _are_ together." Sam's eyes locked with his and she smiled. They stared at each other and she began to piece the last few weeks of their relationship together in her mind. Yes, she could remember that now. Then she frowned. "What about the regs?"

Sara and Sam both looked at Jack, who was shuffling his feet and looking decidedly guilty. "Well, we… look… I know…"

"Jack! You told me you were going to speak to your General weeks ago!" Sara almost shouted.

"I know, I know, it's just... well... we decided to leave it for a few weeks…" Jack looked at the floor. "Okay, okay... _I_ decided, all right? Hammond had a lot going on and it's going to mean one of us leaving the Air Force and it's a big decision." He sent a pleading look for Sam to remember the conversation they'd had before disappearing on that godforsaken planet.

Sam looked at the two in front of her, her memories flowing through her mind as if someone had hit the play button on a film. "It's okay, Sara, he's right. I remember now." Sam smiled at both Sara and Jack. "We're still in negotiations."

**AN: Ok so I know you all wanted the conversation but this just begged to be written. So what did you think?**


	17. Chapter 17

When Sam met Sara

**Hello my lovely readers. This chapter is a little late in posting mainly because I wrote it today. So many of you wanted to read 'the conversation' but I hadnt written it. So just for you here is the addition. It is a shorter chapter but hopefully an enjoyable one. The italic section is a flashback.**

Chapter 17

Sam had calmed down a lot by the time Jack and Sara left her. They'd asked her to accompany them but she had declined, knowing that going to visit Charlie was something they now needed to do together. One day Jack would take her himself but for now visiting Charlie was for his parents only.

Sam sat back in the sofa and relaxed, very happy that she'd been able to remember clearly the situation between Jack, Sara and her. She smiled at the memories that were returning to her of the time she'd spent with Sara and the friendship they'd developed. She also grimaced at the problems they'd faced once Jack had found out, leading to the very revealing conversation they'd had once Sara had forced them to speak to each other.

"_Say something, Carter. Slam me down, say you're going to report me, anything… Just say__something!"_

"_You really feel that?" Sam asked, in awe of what he had admitted._

_Jack blushed and shuffled his feet. "Well… you know… look, Carter, you know I…"_

_Sam moved closer to him, invading his space. She knew what he'd just admitted. She just needed him to face it, too. _

"_Jack," Sam said gently, and he finally looked into her eyes. It was like when they'd been looking at each other through the force shield, their eyes having a similar conversation now as they'd had several weeks previously. _

_Jack's hand came up to tentatively touch her face, something he'd desperately wanted to do when she'd been stuck behind the shield. "Sam… I know I'm not allowed to but I love you."_

_Sam smiled and tilted her head slightly into his hand. "Me, too," she responded with tears in her eyes, never once looking away. Jack leaned down and gently kissed her. The kiss began to get more passionate and Jack sat down, taking Sam with him. They kissed for several minutes, things rapidly heating up between them, before Sam suddenly pulled back._

"_Jack… what're we going to do?"_

_One look told Jack that she was about to go into panic mode. He reached across and picked her hand up from her lap and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. _

"_Nothing for now. Sara's right; we need to talk honestly… which I'm crap at but I'm willing to try."_

Sam curled more into the sofa remembering that fateful day and sighed; they had talked, in fact were still in the process of talking but hadn't come to any decision yet. They'd spent all their free time together over the last two weeks: they'd gone hiking, fishing, and Sam had even conned Jack into going to a romantic film at the cinema. However, one thing had been clear from the start: no sex!

If Sam were honest she'd felt a little annoyed with Jack when he'd told her about his 'no sex without clearing the frat regs first' rule but she'd soon realised that they wouldn't be able to speak objectively about the whole situation once they'd slept together. Actually, she'd been amazed that Jack had had the foresight – and the self control – to not get carried away and just take her to his bedroom that first night, but she'd been glad once she'd calmed down and thought about their situation. It was bad enough knowing she was breaking the frat regs simply by having feelings for her CO; it would be so much worse if they actually acted on those feelings. Sam realised very quickly that what she felt for Jack was special and they needed to plan their careers before they could be completely together.

Which brought her back to the 'negotiations' she was having with Jack. It was a tough decision. They wanted to be open, have a future, and the only way to do that was for the 'chain of command' to not be an issue anymore.

There were several ways to accomplish that: she could switch teams; Jack could move to a more admin role, although she knew he'd hate that; or, the big one, one of them could leave the Air Force. As she sat thinking of her last mission she wondered what it would be like to not be in the Air Force. She hadn't lied last year when the other her had come through the gate; she couldn't imagine not being an Air Force officer. However, now she could also not imagine being with Jack for the rest of her life. Well, didn't that thought just send tingles through her body! They'd been quite official and professional when discussing their relationship but both had very quickly realised that forever was definitely on the cards.

There was a familiar tap at the door and as it opened Sam called out, "In here, Jack," to help him find her.

"Hey," Jack said quietly and moved through the room to sit beside her. "Just wanted to check you were okay." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Yeah, it's all coming back to me now," Sam whispered back.

"Good, you had me worried there for a bit." Jack pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "How could you think I was still with Sara?" he asked gently.

"I didn't know any better. I couldn't even remember my last name until we got back to the base and all I could see was the picture on your wall, you know, the one of you and Sara and Charlie." Jack nodded. "I fixed on that and thought I'd been involved in splitting your family apart. Then I tried to call you and Sara was there. It was enough to make me believe you and she were still together." Sam shrugged. "I know better now, though." She smiled and leaned into his body, needing to feel his arms around her.

"We still need to finish our negotiations," Jack whispered in Sam's ear.

Sam giggled as Jack's breath tickled. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that," she said as she leaned back on the sofa, tucking one leg underneath her and turning to face Jack. She placed one hand gently over his heart. "Jack, I'm completely in love with you and I know that whatever happens in my life I will always love you. I can't be on SG-1 with you and I'm not sure about being on another team." She let him digest that information and turned from his gaze to ask the next question.

"Jack, someday, I want kids… with you… how do you feel about that?"

Jack stared at her; only in his wildest dreams had he imagined her asking him to be the father of her children. "Yeah… I think I'd like that."

Sam smiled a mega-watt smile, thinking how easy it had been to decide that a future was really going to happen. "In that case, I know exactly what I want to do."

Jack couldn't help grinning back. "What's goin on in that mind of yours, Carter? You up to something?"

"I heard General Vidrine's coming next week. Is that true?"

By this point Jack was very confused. "Uh, yeah, Hammond just confirmed it when we got back, why?"

"Well, any change in personnel at the SGC has to go through Vidrine, especially if someone plans to quit and become a civilian." She waggled her eyes and waited for Jack to catch up, and the look on his face when he did made it all worth it.

**AN: So what did you think? Thanks to my beta for the quick look at, if there are any major mistakes they are mine, but at least it is here for you. More tomorrow.**


	18. Chapter 18

When Sam met Sara

Chapter 17

_**This takes place during the episode "Tangent", where Jack and Teal'c are stuck in a glider that they can't control. Sam and Daniel end up getting help from Jacob, who's on assignment for the Tok'ra. Don't own the conversation from the episode, only the bits I put in. **_

Sam was running through the corridors of the SGC to her lab. Stupid man... stupid, stupid, stupid. 'It's not his fault,' her mind filled in helpfully for her. She entered her lab and fired up her computer. She had 30 minutes to correctly calculate this glider missile burn or that stupid man, whom she loved dearly, would disappear into space.

Sam stopped typing and sighed. Why couldn't he just take life seriously for once? They'd held off telling Hammond about their feelings when they'd heard that General Vidrine was coming to the base. They'd decided a conversation with both him and Hammond would be a good time to inform the Air Force of their plans. However, Jack _had_ to make his little jokes, didn't he? Irritating the General, acting like he couldn't be serious and simply winding up the very high ranking jGeneral until he was glaring at all of them. And now... now Vidrine was going back to DC, she was left here alone, and the insufferable man was out in space.

She needed to clear her head. This was _so_ not the time to be focussing on his lame jokes. Sam continued working away for 20 minutes, formulating a plan to try and get the two men home. Once she had it all written down, she got up and ran from the room, hoping she was in time. She really hated working to such tight time constraints.

*************************SG-1******************************

Okay, so plan A never works. She should have remembered that part of her O'Neill training. Plan B? The Tollan were also looking like a no go. So on to Plan C - the Tok'ra.

Anise had been correct; there was a Goa'uld world in close proximity to Earth. Now all they had to do was find the operative, their ship, and go save the Colonel and Teal'c. What could go wrong? Sam smiled wryly to herself as she could hear Jack's reply – Everything.

Sam and Daniel knew the risks but agreed that they needed to try, anyway. Neither of them knew who the Tok'ra operative would be and it was a shock when Jacob appeared behind the door of the ring room on the ship where they had been beamed to from the planet. Oh, boy! At least he was willing to help them, if only he'd stop treating Sam like a five year old. He was lecturing them about making a hybrid ship, well it wasn't just her! Men – and especially her father – could be really infuriating.

Sam had finished making the repairs to the hyperdrive and was now sitting beside the panel, trying to think, and sending up a quick prayer that they'd get there in time.

"Sorry," Jacob said quietly as he watched her having come through from the control room and took in her tired appearance.

"No, you were right, we shouldn't have made the glider, but it was too good an opportunity to miss. The Pentagon's been desperate for us to make the program pay and this seemed like a good idea."

Sam sighed and dropped her head onto her hand, which was resting on her knee.

"You okay, Sammy?" her father asked as he moved towards her.

She looked up at him and he could see she was struggling to hold back the tears. "No," she whispered.

"Oh, Sam!" Jacob settled down next to her. "I can't promise you that everything'll be fine but we _will_ try to get there in time."

"I know," she sniffed, "It's just…"

"What is it? You're usually more in control than this."

Sam looked at her father, trying to decide if he could be her father for two minutes or if he was still first and foremost a General and a Tok'ra. "Nothing... it's nothing." She made to stand up but he pulled her back down beside him.

"I know you're worried about them but you've been in tighter spots than this and always managed to get yourselves home again."

"Yeah… maybe."

"Samantha, has something occurred of which we are not aware?" Sam was only a little shocked to hear Selmak talk.

"No… not really," she quickly responded.

"I believe you to be lying, Samantha. Would this have anything to do with your feelings for Colonel O'Neill?"

At this Sam did jump up. "NO! Of course not! Why would you think that?"

A light quickly flashed in her father's eyes and it was now he who responded. "Sam, honey, it's fine. Sel and I worked it all out a long time ago."

"You _did?"_ Sam squeaked out. "I mean... there's nothing to _work_ out!"

"Sam, don't bother denying it." Sam looked at her father, not knowing what to say. Seeing that she was considering this new development, Jacob gave her some time to think. Finally seeing her grudging acceptance as she looked back at him, he continued. "Have you spoken to him about it?"

Sam immediately blushed. "Yeah. We were going to speak to General Hammond and General Vidrine about it yesterday but..."

"Vidrine!" Jacob interrupted her. "No! Not the way to go, Sam. Once this is finished we'll sit down and plan a better strategy." He stood up and briefly laid a hand on Sam's shoulder before leaving her. Vidrine would hang them out to dry and there was no way he'd allow him to do that to his daughter.

****************************SG-1*********************************

"Welcome aboard," Sam said, smiling at her two teammates.

"Hey… Jacob… thanks for stopping by!" Jack said with his usual irreverence.

"What the hell? I was in the neighbourhood! Ya need a lift home?" Jacob looked at the man and remembered just how close it had been and he remembered the look in the other man's eyes when he'd realised that Sam was there. It wasn't the look of a CO towards his subordinate.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you." O'Neill slumped back on the floor.

"Well, there's a change of clothes back there. Tok'ra, not SGC, I'm afraid. And, well, you know where the restrooms are." Jacob shook hands with Jack and walked back to the controls of the ship. Daniel followed and Teal'c stood and made his way to the back of the ship, leaving Jack and Sam alone together.

Suddenly it was all too much for Sam as she practically flung herself at Jack. "God, I was so scared!"

"Shhh, I know. But I'm here now. You saved us again."

Sam was sitting astride his lap and Jack groaned. "Ya know, Carter, normally I'd be all for this position, but your dad's next door and I really need to pee."

Sam ducked her head and giggled. She got up, but not before wriggling a little as she teased him. "Just as a thought... Dad's fine with us." She turned and walked out of the room. Jack gulped. So, he was going to have to face Jacob before it was all square with Hammond. Crap! However, the need to pee was stronger than the need to be flogged by an ex-general come Tok'ra, so Jacob would have to wait.

Jack slowly stood and found the small restroom. Teal'c had already visited and had laid clothes out for Jack if he wanted to change. Jack looked at them with disdain but chose to change his pants, anyway.

Once Jack had finished his ablutions and changed, he walked out towards the front of the ship. "So, how long's the ride? I really don't wanna miss the new Simpsons episode," he asked no one in particular.

"Sorry, Jack, you already have," Daniel commiserated with him.

"Damn!"

"Don't worry, I told Siler to record it for you," Sam added quietly, and was rewarded with a huge grin that lit up Jack's face. That was what she'd waited for, what she'd searched for.

"Jack, a word please." Jacob had come up behind Jack without Jack being aware of his presence and he almost shot out of the window with fright. That was _so_ not like him. Damn Carter and those eyes he could get lost in.

"Uh... yes, Sir." Jack turned to face the other man and saw a glint of something in Jacob's eye that made him gulp again.

"This way." Jacob walked out of the control room and stood beside the hyperdrive controls.

"Vidrine's not the right General for the job, Jack."

"Vidrine… job?"

"Sam told me, Jack. And no, I have no intention of killing or dismembering you."

"Well, that's a relief!" Jack smiled weakly at the other man still waiting for the other shoe to drop. "That might not have made Sam too happy."

Jacob just looked at Jack before getting right to the matter at hand. "Jack, you need to talk to Hammond and you need to do it soon. Which one of you's leaving the Air Force?" Jacob asked, although he actually already thought he knew the answer.

"Well, Sam is. She says she can do her job as a civilian and she wants to be able to choose her duty if we were to have kids."

"Good! I think Sam could have gone far in the military but, after what happened to her mother, I knew she'd give it up when kids became a possibility."

"You're not mad?" Jack asked tentatively.

"Had you slept with her, left her, and screwed up her life, then nothing in this galaxy could've kept you safe. But, as it is, she loves you. Who am I to stand in the way of that?"

"Huh… Jacob, I think Selmak's making you soft," Jack said, and received a glare for his troubles.

"Well, you'd better take damn good care of her or I _will_ make good on my threat!"

"Yes, _Dad,_" Jack smirked. "Consider it an order I'm happy to obey."

Jacob glared at him for a beat, then actually smiled. "Good. Now we should be back on Earth soon. I might just stick around for a few days, catch up with… some people."

"Mike and Sara will be glad to see you." Jack filled in the names of Sara and her father, Sam had told him of their friendship and what a great help they'd been when Jacob had been so ill two years earlier.

"You know that Sam's friends with Sara?" Jacob asked, surprised but pleased that Sam was no longer keeping this a secret.

"Yeah… I wasn't all that happy when I found out but it's turned out okay."

"Really? I'm glad. Is she married yet? She was with a man, Michael, the last time I saw them."

"Yeah, she got married last year. They're really happy. It's good to see."

"Well, now that we all know each other, it'll be good to spend some time with you all off base."

"Dad, we're getting close!" Sam's voice could be heard from the control room.

"Talk to George, make her happy, that's all I ask," Jacob said, and slapped Jack on the back as he passed him.

"Huh! Figured that would've gone differently." Jack shrugged and followed Jacob.

**AN: So Jacob knows and accepts. It's time to keep going through Season 4. 3 chapters left, thanks for reading and for the lovely reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

When Sam met Sara

Chapter 19

**_Ok I'm really sorry for the delay but I decided to write another new chapter and it needed a couple of days to get all the kinks out. So enjoy, we still have a couple of chapters to go. _**

**This chapter follows **_**Tangent**_** and makes mention of**_** Upgrades**_**, and **_**Divide and Conquer.**_

Sam practically beamed at Sara as she watched Sara enter O'Malley's for their semi-regular night out. After the chaos that Daniel and Jack had caused there six months previously when they'd been wearing the Tok'ra armbands, SG-1 had been banned from the premises. However, Sam was allowed to return as long as she was without the boys, which worked very nicely when Sara, Janet and Sam wanted a guy-free night. Tonight was a very special night and Sam wanted her two best friends beside her to celebrate.

"So, I got your call. What's up?" Sara asked as she walked up to their usual booth and hugged Sam.

"You'll see!" Sam answered coyly, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

Sara slid into the horseshoe-shaped booth across from Sam. "Is Janet coming?"

"Yup, the boys are taking Cass to the movies so she had to wait for them to arrive. They probably can't decide who gets to drive so will be running late." Sam laughed at the image of her team mates, knowing that Daniel would cave first, leaving Jack and Teal'c to fight it out. Actually, if it were Jack's truck there'd be no contest, but if it were any other vehicle Teal'c would get her bet.

The waitress came to take their drink orders. Sam ordered a large glass of white wine and Sara asked for a light beer. Just after the waitress had left, Janet bustled into the restaurant, shook off her wet jacket and hung it up by the door, then hustled over to her friends.

"Well, what's the emergency?" Janet asked once she'd slid into the booth opposite Sam, after Sara had moved round the circular table.

"No emergency," Sam replied, her eyes still sparkling.

"Wait. I was given specific instructions: told to be here 7.30 on the dot, told that the guys would entertain Cassie and that I was not allowed to interrogate them. So, I ask you again, what's the emergency?" Janet asked, smiling along with Sam whose grin was infectious.

The waitress arrived with the two drinks, and took Janet's order and their food order. Only once she'd left the trio did Sara turn to Sam. "C'mon, you're killing us here! What's going on?"

Sam, far too keyed up now, was almost bursting with excitement. "We went to see General Hammond today," she stated bluntly, grinning as she looked at her two friends.

"_We_, as in you and Jack," Sara confirmed.

"Wait a minute! Since when have you and Colonel O'Neill been a _we?"_ Janet asked, a little indignant that she'd been obviously left out of this discussion.

One look at her friend's face quickly deflated Sam and she lowered her eyes. "Since he didn't come to the school fun day."

"So… about a month then," Janet stated, bristling.

"Yeah, Jan, I'm sorry we couldn't tell you. We thought you'd feel uncomfortable knowing about us when it was against regulations."

"I knew, Sam. From the minute you both sat in that room and admitted your feelings, I knew."

"Yeah, but you weren't happy about knowing, were you? You could barely look at me for days after that," Sam snapped back.

Sara was beginning to feel like a third wheel but was also getting an understanding of why she'd been Sam's confidante the last few weeks and not Janet.

Both Sam and Janet were looking anywhere but at each other, both hurt at the other's thoughts and actions. Finally, Janet spoke quietly, "You're right, I was uncomfortable."

Sam didn't respond but did meet her gaze.

Janet continued, "I knew those feelings could end up getting you both court martialled or, worse, killed. I also knew that it had already interfered in that mission and I didn't know whether to tell the General or not." Janet remembered her thoughts after having heard both their confessions during the za'tarc testing and how it was luck, not judgement, that had gotten them home.

"I'm sorry we put you in that position. That's partly why we spoke to Hammond."

Janet looked at her friend who was now in a very different mood to that of only a few minutes ago and felt awful that she'd been the cause. So she decided that it was water under the bridge, that their friendship was much more important, and smiled at Sam. Clearly something had happened today that was worth them all being here and she wasn't going to spoil it by looking back at the past.

Sara, sensing the change in mood, smiled conspiratorially at her friends. "So, Sam, what's the goss? Why are we here?"

All three women smiled at each other and Sam was about to explain when their steaks arrived. Once they all had their food and condiments and had just started to eat, Sam couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I'm on terminal leave. I'm leaving the Air Force."

Janet stared at her as if she'd grown three heads, while Sara choked slightly on her first mouthful of delicious steak. There was a moment of total silence before both Sara and Janet spoke at the same time.

"Wow, that's great!"

"Are you completely insane?"

Sam and Sara's heads whipped around to look at Janet after her outburst.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "That probably wasn't the reaction you were looking for."

"You think this is insane?" Sam asked quietly. The shine was definitely being removed from her evening.

"Well, the Air Force has been your life and you always said you wanted to go all the way," Janet defended what she'd said.

"Yeah… I know, but…"

"Couldn't you just switch out of the team, join another team, take another assignment?" Janet rolled off the options that both other women knew had been suggested and discussed previously.

"I could, Janet, but the only way I could guarantee to be at the mountain and then go wherever Jack was posted next was to be a civilian."

"That's not true, Sam. Couples get posted close to each other all the time," Janet pleaded, trying to save her friend's career.

"Janet, you know that they want to keep me with the programme. There've already been requests to send me to Nevada or back to the Pentagon and there's no way Jack would get posted there. The places are full of scientists or _shrubs!_"

They all giggled, imagining Jack either in a science lab or, worse, in a political arena like the Pentagon.

"So this way they can't send me anywhere and I can go wherever Jack's sent if he's ever transferred." Janet and Sara both nodded. "Besides, what about kids? You know how I feel about that after my mom died. I want to be there for them when they need me. Janet, I love that you care so much to question this but it's what I want, what I need, and the best part is that Hammond has assigned me to the lab for the next month before my papers are through. Jack and I are official and legal, and I'm really happy."

"Well, that has to have some perks!" Sara nudged Sam and giggled, very aware of Jack's 'no sex' rule.

"What do you mean?" Janet asked.

"Oh... well... Jack and I haven't… you know... he didn't want to when it was illegal." The other two burst out laughing as Sam went a beautiful shade of pink.

"Reeeaally," Janet drawled. "So tonight could be _the _night." Both Sara and Janet laughed at the look on Sam's face as she processed that thought.

"No… I suppose… no, I don't think…"

"What's wrong?" Sara asked.

"Well, it's just that we've been waiting so long, I'm maybe a little… worried about… well… raised expectations."

Janet almost spat out her onion ring at that one, and then she and Sara made eye-contact and burst out laughing again.

"Thanks for the moral support guys." Sam sighed.

"Oh, Sam, I've never heard anything so ridiculous. You and Jack are perfect for each other and you have nothing to worry about from him, I can promise you that," Sara stated matter-of-factly, causing Sam to go red again and Janet to giggle.

"You know, it's possible this is exactly the kind of conversation Jack was terrified of us having when he found out we were friends." Sara laughed as she nodded.

All three considered that as they quickly finished their meals.

Janet waited impatiently for the waitress to clear their table before asking bluntly, "So, you planning to seduce him or what?" which caused another outburst of laughter.

Sam blushed. "Janet! What a thing to ask? No, of course not! We'll just wait and see where things lead."

"C'mon, Sam," Sara joined in, "You can at least encourage him. If I remember correctly Jack really likes…"

"Stop! Both of you! We are absolutely _not_ having that conversation!"

Janet snorted while drinking her wine. "We might not actually have the conversation but it'd be fun to make Jack think we had," Janet said quietly.

"I agree," Sara answered seriously. "This is my treat. Let's go!"

Before Sam had a chance to formulate a response she was forced out of the restaurant and into a waiting cab. Within minutes they'd arrived at Janet's, ready to continue the fun. No one was home so Janet got out the wine; this would only be fun if Sam was too tipsy to stop Sara and her making suggestive comments to Jack.

Within an hour Jack and Daniel bundled through the door with Teal'c behind carrying a sleepy Cassie.

"Hey, Doc, Sara, Carter," Jack greeted them casually as he walked into the main room and took off his leather jacket. "Seems we tired out the squirt." He pointed to Cassie who, although not a small child, looked almost tiny in Teal'c's large frame.

"Dr Frasier, I believe I should escort young Cassandra Frasier to her bedroom."

"Thanks, Teal'c, you know where it is. I'll come and get her ready for bed."

Janet walked out leaving Jack, Daniel, Sara and Sam together. "So, how was your evening?" Daniel asked, still unsure whether Jack, Sam and Sara could actually be in the same room as each other.

"Great! Very… informative," Sara replied, giggling while looking between Jack and Sam.

"Oh, really? Something you want to share with the whole class, Carter?" Jack asked, going into Janet's kitchen to get a glass for Daniel to share the wine, a beer for himself, and a coke for Teal'c.

Teal'c appeared back in the room and took the drink from Jack before sitting himself down on the large recliner in the corner. Before Sam could answer Jack's question about the evening Sara asked one of her own. "What film did you see?"

Jack knew he was being played but answered anyway. "Oh, we didn't, Cass wanted to go bowling, so we did. We had a couple of games and played some of the arcade games. Teal'c won again." His tone showed his annoyance at the big man and his skills.

"So why was your evening informative?" Daniel asked the obvious question just as Janet returned.

"We learned some very interesting information, didn't we Sara?" Janet said, pouring herself another glass of wine.

"Yes and gave Sam some much needed hints and tips!" Sara finished as Janet sat down beside her on the sofa, both giggling like schoolgirls.

Jack really didn't like where this conversation was headed but decided to sit it out, at least until the women went too far.

"Well, c'mon, tell us." Daniel was like a kid in a candy store, very curious about what the girls had been discussing.

"Well, apparently there was a meeting today, a very important one." Sara left that hanging in the air and Jack immediately looked at Sam to confirm if she'd told the women their news. She nodded slowly.

"You mean about Jack and Sam? It's great for them but a shame Sam's leaving the team. It just won't be the same without you," Daniel stated, looking at Sam. Sam was less nervous now, realising Jack had also told the guys, just as they'd planned.

"Yeah, Sam told us all about it," Janet agreed.

"So why did Sam need tips?" Daniel asked innocently. The reaction around the room was priceless. Sara, catching Daniel's eye, indicated Jack then Sam and waggled her eyebrows, making Sam go gloriously pink. Jack was beginning to go red with anger and Janet giggled.

Teal'c was his usual impassive self and simply stated, "It would appear, Daniel Jackson, that a previous lover was instructing a new lover on the way to please her mate."

This comment alone saw Janet and Sara almost fall off the sofa laughing, Daniel now joined Sam by going pink, and Jack stood up. "Carter, a word." He stomped off to the kitchen.

"Thanks, guys," Sam mumbled, and followed Jack from the room.

"Jack?" she asked quietly, seeing him staring out of the window.

"Please… tell me..." he started, almost spitting out his words, trying desperately to keep his temper.

"They're winding you up. We didn't talk about that. It was far too weird for me."

Jack immediately relaxed and Sam went up behind him and wrapped her arms round his waist.

Jack turned around in her arms. "Maybe we could have some fun of our own?" Jack's face broke into a smirk and she knew he was up to no good.

"Whatever you say, Sir." Sam grinned back.

"However this plays out, come back to mine tonight… please."

"Okay." Sam nodded and Jack pushed her away from him, grinning.

"I can't believe this, Carter," Jack bellowed. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Sam quickly followed Jack's lead, hearing footsteps coming from the other room. "What?" she exclaimed. "I'm allowed to have friends of my own."

"That's not the point."

"Of course it's the point. We were just talking!"

"I can't believe you'd discuss this with my ex-wife of all people."

"But..."

"No buts, Carter. This is private between you and me. You had no right..."

"Calm down, Jack, we..." Sara, who had ran into the kitchen with Janet and Daniel, tried to intercede on Sam's behalf.

"No, I've had it. I knew this was a bad idea, you two all cosy. You should both know better than to discuss _this_. You knew how I'd react."

Sam stood back now as both Janet and Sara tried to get their point over. "Colonel, this was…" Janet started.

"Was… what? A chance to anger me? To embarrass us? What?"

"We didn't talk about anything!" Sara implored.

Within a second, Jack's whole demeanour changed. "I know. We were just messing with you." He grinned and turned to Sam. "C'mon, Carter, let's go." Jack reached to take Sam's hand and turned to look at the others. "Daniel, I'm sure you and Teal'c can get back to yours without my help. Doc, Sara, it's been a real pleasure." He walked through the family room and out the front door, allowing Sam time to grab her jacket and bag while he took his jacket, waving at Teal'c who hadn't moved from the recliner as he'd obviously worked out what was going on, if the raised eyebrow was anything to go by.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Daniel asked, completely confused.

Sara sighed. "Sam and Jack haven't slept together yet. We thought we'd wind him up a bit."

"By suggesting you and Sam had been talking about him? I get it."

Janet nodded. "But the Colonel called our bluff. Should've known nothing would get past him."

"You are mistaken, Doctor Frasier. O'Neill did believe it but was calmed by Major Carter. It was only once he was secure in that knowledge that he could begin to have fun with you," Teal'c's deep voice came from the other room.

Meanwhile, Jack and Sam had taken Jack's truck and made their way to his house. Jack took Sam's hand as they walked up the stairs to the porch.

"You sure about this?" he asked nervously.

"Absolutely," Sam responded, very sure of herself now the moment had come. She kissed him and then followed him through his house to his bedroom.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny and the phone in Sara and Micheal's bedroom rang loudly at a very early hour, rudely awakening Sara from the depths of slumber after only a few hours of sleep. She had stayed longer at Janet's house with Daniel and the three of them had demolished several more bottles of wine before she'd shared a cab home with Daniel and Teal'c. She groggily reached for the phone, noticing that, although early, her husband was already up so it couldn't be all that early.

"Nnuullo," she mumbled as she lifted the receiver.

"Sara? It's Sam."

"Uh huh."

"I just wanted to say you were right, I had nothing to worry about, everything was perfect!"

Sara put the phone down when she heard giggling and a deep voice asking, "Who the hell are you calling at this time of the morning? Come back to bed." She snuggled down under her duvet, very happy for her friend and her ex-husband.

_**AN: Well Sam and Jack are together - but what now! Let me know what you think, but I've had a horrible day so please no flames. Any happy thoughts are very welcome. **_


	20. Chapter 20

When Sam met Sara

_**Well here is chapter 20, I don't own the dialogue from the Season 4 episode –Entity. Hope you all enjoy, I will respond to the reviews personally, but thanks for the continuing support. **_

Chapter 20

_**This takes place during "Entity",**____**when Sam has her conscience taken over by a computer entity and Jack shoots her twice with a Zat, effectively killing her. Jack and Sam are together at this point and Sam has just resigned from the Air Force and finished terminal leave.**_

Jack picked up the phone and stared at it. As a CO he'd had to do this more times than he cared to remember. He sighed. He had to make two calls: one to Sam's brother and the other to her best friend. And he really didn't want to make either one. However, she wanted both of them to be informed if something happened and so they had the right to know what was going on with her. That she was, in effect, dead.

Jack clenched his jaw as the memories came over him. He knew, as well as anyone in the mountain, that two shots with a zat meant death. And, although Janet had put Sam on life support, he called it like it was: she was dead and he'd killed her. And that knowledge, he was sure, would eventually kill him.

He pulled his lips together in a grimace as he tried to get control of his emotions. He'd had to take the shot. He hadn't wanted to. In fact, he wished he'd been anywhere else at that time, rather than being the one to have had to kill her. How ironic that only a month after they'd told their superiors of their decision, and only a day after she'd officially left the military, she was gone. Only not yet. There was a machine keeping her alive but he knew she wouldn't want that. He just had to figure out how to say goodbye to her.

Jack took a deep breath and steeled himself for the upcoming conversations. Once he had an outside line he dialled the number Sara had given him last year.

"Hello," a male voice answered.

"Michael? It's Jack O'Neill… Is Sara around?" Jack's voice wavered as he spoke.

"Sure, Jack, she's just here." Jack could here movement in the background as the phone was passed from one person to another.

Sara came on the line, her voice showing her concern. "Jack, is everything okay?"

"No… no, it's not okay. Sam… Sam's…"

"Oh, God! How bad is it, Jack?"

There was no response. He had no response.

"Jack… Jack!… How bad?" Sara asked again, although his lack of response gave her the answer.

"Jack... is she… gone?... Is she... Is she dead?" Sara asked quietly, desperate for him to say something.

Then, very faintly she heard it, the sound she never thought she'd ever hear. Her ex-husband – the strong, black ops Colonel, the man who'd been so closed off when their own child had died – was crying. It was so soft to begin with that Sara wasn't sure if it was static on the line but then he gave a ragged breath and she knew.

"Can I see her, Jack?" She tried to get through to him in his distress.

"No, the mountain's locked down," he whispered.

"Is there any chance?" Sara asked, now that he was talking to her.

"She's on life support but no, she…"

"Her will said she didn't want that. I remember. I signed it."

"Yeah… so… I'll call later when…"

"Okay," Sara whispered, knowing that was all the information she'd get from him. She wiped her eyes, the tears now streaming down her face, too, desperately trying not to break down. "Have you called Mark, yet?"

"No, gonna call him now. I'm sorry, Sara, this is all my fault." Sara could hear how difficult this was for Jack and her heart broke for him. Jack hung up the phone, unable to continue.

There was a noise behind him and he turned to see Daniel in the doorway. He, too, looked distraught. "Jack, Janet wants to see us in the isolation room."

"In a minute. I need to call Sam's brother."

"Do you want me to call him?" Daniel asked quietly, knowing how affected Jack was by everything that had happened and his role in it.

"No, this is something I have to do." Jack turned from the door and proceeded to make the call. Daniel watched until it was obvious someone had answered.

Jack took a deep, fortifying breath. "Mark Carter? This is Jack O'Neill, I'm Sam's… friend," Jack said, shocked for a moment that he was no longer her CO but had no idea whether Sam had informed Mark that they were now way more than friends.

"Has something happened to Sam?" Mark Carter asked quickly, hearing how upset Jack appeared to be.

"Yes, I'm sorry but… She was injured and it looks like…"

"She's not going to make it, is she?"

"It doesn't look good, Mark. She'd want you to know."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No… just... be prepared for the worst." That was the closest Jack could come to admitting that she wasn't likely to be coming back.

"We'll be on the first available plane."

"No, there's really no time for you to get here before... well, there's not much time. Sam's on life support but it doesn't look good." Jack heard Mark's shocked response but he didn't have time to say any more. "I'm sorry but I have to go. The doctor needs to see me. I'll ring you later, after... I'm sorry, Mark. Bye." Jack hung up before Mark had a chance to reply. He should have perhaps made some small talk but he knew why Janet wanted to see them and he had to get to the room before she did anything.

Jack took a deep breath before getting up and leaving his office. He walked quickly through the corridors, ignoring everyone in his path and getting faster and faster as his fears about what Janet was going to do built up inside him. He skidded to a halt at the door to Sam's room and looked in, surprised to see no one standing around Sam, but grateful that Janet hadn't yet completed her task.

He gingerly walked over to the bed, as if any noise he made would disturb her and hasten her leaving him. He tentatively touched the machine that was breathing for her, knowing that she'd hate this, that she didn't want to be kept alive by machines. His hands moved over the machine reverently, knowing it was keeping Sam with him, deliberately missing the button that would be pressed to take her away from him forever. He moved even closer and his hand gently touched her hair before pulling back. Then, with more courage, he reached out again and his hand reached for her head, for that blonde hair that he loved so much, no matter what style she decided to wear it in. She had even discussed letting it grow now that she was no longer in the military.

His eyes trailed over her face to her eyes, wishing that she'd open them and their eyes would lock and everything would be okay once again. But, as his eyes stared at her closed lids, a feeling of despair washed over him as he realised he'd never see those blue eyes again, those eyes that could see right into his soul and gave him access to hers. He would never again be able to watch her eyes light up at some doohickey, or glare dangerously at him when he broke said doohickey!

His hand followed the line of her arm, down to grasp her hand, which was lying limply at her side. It had no life and, for perhaps the first time since shooting her, it hit Jack, like a punch to the solar plexus, that she really had no life, that there really was nothing alive about her. He knew what had to be done; he had to do what he knew Sam would want. He moved from the bed and sat down on the stool, waiting for the others to join him.

Janet was the first to arrive. She checked Sam's vitals and then looked at Jack. She hated to do this but it had to be done. "Still no change? I don't know if she ever told you this, Colonel, but Sam made a living will. No extraordinary means."

Jack looked at her, a little amazed. Why would she think that he wouldn't know that, especially given the change in their relationship? "Yeah, she told me."

Janet ploughed on, knowing that she had to follow her friend's wishes. "There's no brain activity of any kind, no brain wave for either Sam or the entity. She's being kept alive entirely on life support. I think it's time to let her go, Sir."

For all that he'd admitted to himself, only a moment ago, that she was not alive and needed to be let go, he just couldn't do it, not yet. "Just give it a minute, huh?"

Daniel and Teal'c arrived. Jack knew that they would want to say goodbye. Daniel was clearly struggling with his emotions, or at least Jack hoped that was why he brought up the destruction of the entity at this time, because Jack really didn't care about the damned machine that had destroyed his chance of a new beginning and of a future. He had nothing now.

Daniel and Teal'c both took their turn at saying goodbye, Teal'c as stoic as ever, and Daniel with his voice cracking. Jack closed his eyes; it was almost time. It was time to say goodbye, time to wipe from his mind any thoughts of a future, of marriage, of a family. It was time to be the strong Colonel because the man who was in love, who was about to lose everything, wasn't going to be able to handle this. He turned to Janet, knowing that she'd only act on his orders and he was about to voice them.

"SG-1 to the MALP room immediately!" Hammond's voice stopped Jack. He looked at Janet and implored her with his eyes not to do anything before he got back. She gave a small nod and stepped back from the machine.

*******************SG!*****************

Now they were all gathered in the MALP room and Jack looked in disbelief at what the doctor was saying: Sam's EEG was in the computer! The one whom he loved was inside a machine! He could feel hope beginning to bubble inside him. But how on earth would they get her out? He hadn't believed it when Daniel had suggested it could be her, but now Janet was saying it, too.

Janet did her thing and Jack watched as Sam's eyes fluttered and finally opened. He could feel the emotion building inside him at the sight of her big blue eyes, those same eyes he'd assumed would never open again. His legs were moving before he even realised he was walking towards her. He wasn't going to settle for a simple curt welcome as he rushed towards her and stoked the hair back from her face

"Hey, Carter! Where ya been?" Jack asked jovially, then added quietly so only she could hear, with a catch in his voice, "I missed you."

Sam smiled a watery smile at him and slowly moved her arm to touch his face. "It's gone?" she asked once she'd swallowed to try and remove the lump in her throat.

"Yes, it has," Hammond responded from behind Jack. Jack simply nodded in confirmation, too overcome to speak.

Sam looked into Jack's eyes and he almost broke down when she uttered her next words. "I was shouting for you to hear."

"I heard." He leaned down and kissed her, if only to prove to himself that she was actually there. "I heard."


	21. Chapter 21

When Sam met Sara

Chapter 21

_**No episodes mentioned, this simply follows on from Sam's experience in "Entity". Be warned, my lovely beta needed a tissue for this one. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing. **_

Sam lay curled on Jack's sofa staring at the television, although she really couldn't tell anyone what was on. She'd just been released from the infirmary and had willingly taken up Jack's offer of some TLC at his place. While in the infirmary she'd called both Sara and Mark who, although both very surprised to hear her voice, were thrilled that she'd survived. Mark had been so amazed that he'd kept the flight booking for his family and would be arriving to see her in two days. Sara, on the other hand, didn't have to wait that long and was on her way there at this very moment.

"Sam, Sara's here!" Jack's disembodied voice came from the bedroom, which had a window out on to the drive.

Sam didn't even have time to get to her feet before her friend bustled through the door, forgoing the courtesy of knocking.

"Sam! Thank God!" Sara ran to the sofa, hugging Sam tight and sinking to her knees as she finally held her friend.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" she scolded, as if she were scolding a child.

"Yes, Mom." Sam giggled and Jack, watching from the stairs at the front door, smiled at hearing her laugh once again.

Sara moved to sit beside Sam and held her hand tightly. "I really thought we'd lost you."

"We did," Jack said quietly.

"Yes, but I came back!" Sam answered definitively, trying to calm both the fears she could see on Jack's face and the ones she knew he'd tried to bury, although he was being unsuccessful.

"Do I get to know what happened? Or is it another one of your top secret missions?" Sara asked tentatively.

"I was on a life-support machine. When they switched it off, I kept breathing." Sam shrugged and glanced at Jack.

"So now you're the miracle, not that you just _do_ miracles!" Sara smiled, remembering their joke from the first year of their friendship when Sam had brought Jack back from Antarctica, and reached to hug Sam again. "This calls for a celebration!" she added, breaking the hug.

"I agree," Sam said, looking at Sara. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, nothing for a couple of days. You look exhausted!"

"Thanks!" Sam responded with sarcasm. As had been the case for the last three years, she could always trust Sara to give her an honest evaluation of how she looked.

Sara totally ignored the tone in Sam's voice. "Then I think a BBQ would be in order!"

"Sounds good," Jack agreed, coming into the room. "Mark and his family are arriving on Friday, so we could have everyone round on Saturday?" He looked at Sam to gauge her reaction. She smiled at him, a secret smile that suggested she was in favour of the idea.

"Great!" Sara enthused. "Well, let Michael and me get the food. You guys have had enough to cope with."

"Thanks, Sara," Jack answered, genuinely grateful for the offer. "But the meat's up to me. You never know how to cook it if you don't buy it!" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Don't you mean _burn_ it, Jack?" Sara asked, laughing at the pout on Jack's face. "Okay, Michael and I'll bring all the other food supplies. Do you want us to bring drinks as well?"

"No, no, we'll do that," Sam replied. "We need to shop for groceries, anyway."

Sara looked at her a little strangely. "Does that mean you're staying here now?" she asked, grinning between her friend and her ex.

Sam blushed and Jack started to shuffle around a bit. He tried to answer, "Well… you see… that is… um..."

"Jack offered some TLC for a couple of days, so I'm here for a bit," Sam answered, realising that Jack was going to be absolutely no help at all.

"Good!" Sara answered simply, causing another round of blushing and shuffling. "Well, I'll head off and see you on Saturday. What time?"

"Around 1500. We can spend some time together and then eat later," Jack answered. "We'd better tell Jan and the guys. They wouldn't want to miss my world-famous steaks." He smirked then went to get the phone straight away, remembering the hurt he'd felt when the others had forgotten to invite him to Cassie's school sports fundraiser.

Both Sara and Sam could hear Jack extending the invitation to the others and after a few minutes of quiet Sam gave a huge yawn. Sara smiled at her, still amazed that her best friend was still alive.

"I'll let you get some sleep," she whispered to Sam, who was struggling to keep her eyes open and could only nod in reply.

Sara stood and made to leave, waving to Jack as she passed him. Jack saw Sara going and ran out after her, leaving Sam to settle back down on the sofa. She was asleep before Jack had even left the house.

"Sara, wait!" Jack called out before she got into her car. He quickly ran down the stairs and came to a stop beside her at the open car door. He couldn't quite bring himself to look at her and was still doing the weird shuffling thing he did with his feet when he was uncomfortable.

"Is everything okay?" Sara asked, concerned that Sam wasn't as healthy as she'd appeared.

"Yeah, it's just that I wanted to talk to you." Jack looked at Sara but didn't continue, and so Sara nodded to encourage him, but nothing more came from the man in front of her and he looked away again, still fidgeting.

Seconds ticked by and still Jack hadn't said anything more to Sara. "You know, to talk, you actually need to speak," she said, with only a little glint in her eye.

"Yeah," Jack said, embarrassed. He didn't elaborate again until he suddenly took a deep breath, looked directly at Sara, and launched into what had been bothering him. "Is it okay to be happy again?"

"What?" Sara asked, surprised at the turn of the conversation.

"Never mind, safe journey home," Jack said, having said enough for him, but not really having said anything. He turned and started to walk away.

"Wait! Jack!" Sara called, causing Jack to slowly turn back to face her.

"Do you mean you want my permission to be happy again?"

"Yeah… maybe… I know it sounds stupid... but…"

Sara gently laid a hand on Jack's arm. "Oh, Jack, you're a wonderful man and it wasn't your fault what happened to Charlie. You have the chance of having something amazing with Sam and I absolutely give you permission to be happy. But you don't need my permission, you know. We both lost something with Charlie that we can never get back but we have a second chance, both of us. You need to grab it with both hands, Jack, and never let go. Sam loves you and you clearly love her." Sara gently squeezed Jack's arm before letting go. "Now, the only thing I can say to you is don't screw it up."

"Like I did last time," he whispered.

"No, you didn't. Charlie made that choice, one that I will never understand, but he chose to go into your lock-box, to watch you type your code in, and he chose to fire the gun. You kept your weapon safe and you told him to never touch it. You didn't place the gun…" She took a deep breath, the tears falling freely down her cheeks. "You did not _give_ him the gun and you did _not_ kill our little boy. It's taken me a long time to accept, but _he_ made that choice. The only thing you did wrong was close yourself off once it had happened. I needed you then... but I didn't realise that you needed me, too. So that's what you have to do to make sure you don't screw it up; you need to keep talking to her, Jack. Even if you have no idea what to say, you need to try. You promise?"

Jack wiped the tears from Sara's cheeks; they'd never talked like this, never been so open with each other. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I do wish I'd done things differently. I promise to talk to Sam and to listen to her."

"Good. Then go, be happy, and make her happy, too."

He hesitated again and Sara waited, realising there was more. "Sam wants to have kids." He didn't add anything but she could see the fear in his eyes and the feeling that he didn't deserve that kind of second chance.

"Michael and the girls and I have decided to adopt two little boys. We discussed it for months before finally making the decision and putting in the paperwork. They're six and four and their father left them, then their mother died. They chose to be a part of our family and we hope that they'll make us as happy as we'll try to make them. Charlie died over five years ago, Jack, and I'm sure he'd never begrudge you another child. In fact, I'm sure he'd love it. You're a great dad, Jack, and Sam will be a brilliant mom. Like I said, you should be happy. So should I and so should Sam. Make it happen."

Sara leaned up and kissed his cheek then turned and got into her car. She was halfway down the drive when she looked back at Jack and, for the first time since that gunshot had destroyed them both, she saw him smiling a completely unguarded smile, and she broke into a smile herself.

**AN: Well we are almost done here folks. Only one chapter to go. Will post tomorrow, hope you all love this one and the end. **


	22. Chapter 22

When Sam met Sara

**Ok I am so so sorry, I had no intention of not posting yesterday but real life got in the way. Anyway here it is, what you have been waiting for, the final chapter and if you had tears in your eyes with the last one, well watch out. So enjoy, I would love to hear what you think, especially if you have been following the whole story. Thanks for reading and your support. **

Chapter 22

Saturday came quickly for Sam, mainly because she'd slept for the majority of the days she'd been at Jack's. Yesterday they'd gone to the airport to pick up Mark and his family. Mark, his wife and two kids had been delighted to see Sam, especially as they'd assumed that they'd be coming for a funeral, not a celebration. Everyone was hugging, most were in tears, and there was sheer relief that Sam had made it.

Today they'd be joined by Sam's Colorado family to celebrate her return to the living. Sam rolled over in bed, stretched out, and was surprised to find the other side cold and empty. Although she'd started in the spare room, Jack had casually moved her things into his room after talking to Sara. Sam hadn't complained as she'd wanted to share a room right from the moment she'd been released from the infirmary by Janet.

Slowly opening her eyes, Sam wasn't sure what would await her. Part of her wanted it to be daylight so that she could get started on the celebrations and know that by the end of it, it would be just her and Jack. However, the other part was thrilled when she peeked and saw it was still night. Now all she had to do was find Jack and she could snuggle down with him and enjoy sleeping beside him for a bit longer before they had to get up and start preparations for the BBQ. She sat up and looked around; the strip of moonlight that cut across the bed through the gap in the curtains illuminated the room enough to show that he wasn't in the bedroom with her.

Sam sat up and pulled a sweater on over her PJ vest top; while it wasn't quite winter yet there was still a chill in the air. She left the room and listened to see if she could hear anything to help her pinpoint Jack's position. Having moved along the corridor to the top of the stairs, Sam began to hear his quiet voice talking. She quietly crept down a few steps until she could clearly hear what he was saying. She felt a little guilty for eavesdropping but couldn't bring herself to leave.

"You see, buddy, I loved your mom but now I love Sam and I know that must be hard to understand." Jack paused. "She's amazing and I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't feel left out. I won't ever forget you, even if Sam and I have kids. I know I don't talk about you much and I guess that must hurt you, but you know I always think about you." He was quiet for several minutes and Sam wiped her eyes.

"I got a ring for her today," Jack continued quietly, again shaking Sam out of her thoughts. "Almost losing her last week and what your mom said made me realise it was time." He paused and Sam was sure she could hear him sniffling. "I'm allowed to be happy, Charlie. It hasn't been easy but Sam makes me happy and I want to make her happy. Do you think she'll say yes?"

The question hung in the air and the vulnerability he was displaying pulled Sam down the stairs. She slowly approached where she'd heard his voice coming from – the small room at the end of the corridor where she hadn't been before. She stood at the door and watched him. He was sitting with his legs crossed, surrounded by objects that were clearly very dear to him. Sam could see a well worn baseball glove, and a ball on which she could clearly see a signature and, although she couldn't make it out, she assumed it was someone famous. There was also a small plane that looked as if it was made from a kit, and a small Air Force sweatshirt that looked as if it had been worn for months without being washed. She smiled at the memory of Mark many years ago wearing a jumper that Dad had given him when he'd left on one mission.

Sam must have made a noise because Jack looked up.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"Hey, did I wake you?" he asked, concern crossing his face.

"Just by not being there." Sam smiled gently, unsure whether to say anything about the conversation she'd just overheard.

"Just had some things to take care of." Jack began to tidy up the things around him.

Sam smiled at Jack then pleaded. "Please don't hide him from me. Talk to me."

Jack suddenly looked up at her and realised what he was trying to do: exactly what he'd promised Sara he wouldn't do. "C'm'ere." He shuffled across a little to let her know she was welcome.

"He looks just like you, Jack," Sam said when she'd sat down and looked at the photo in his hand.

"Sara called us the Terrible Two. We could always get into mischief." Jack smirked, remembering some of the practical jokes they'd played on Sara.

"He liked baseball, then?" Sam nodded to the glove and ball on the floor.

"Oh, yeah! He was good, too."

Sam could hear the pride in his voice. "Mark had a sweater like that one. He wore it the whole time Dad was deployed one summer," she said, pointing at the discoloured sweater.

"Yeah. I bought that one for Charlie before I went MIA. Sara said he wouldn't take it off until I was found. He went to school in it, slept in it. Sara was at the end of her tether trying to get it off him to wash. She eventually took him to the outdoor pool, threw him in, and hoped that would wash the jumper, too."

There was silence for a few minutes as Jack showed Sam some other small things that were in Charlie's box. Suddenly he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I didn't mean to shut you out. I've just never been comfortable sharing him."

Sam lifted her hand and ran it around his face, taking in every detail she could. "I know. Just keep trying, okay?"

Jack leaned in again and this time Sam turned her head slightly so that the kiss landed on her mouth, not on her cheek. After a few minutes they broke the kiss and she smiled gently at him.

Jack looked directly into Sam's eyes. "Marry me," he whispered.

Sam pulled back and smiled. "You sure?"

"Never surer. Marry me."

"Yes!" Sam smiled her mega-watt smile as she grabbed Jack and hugged him.

"You hear that, Charlie? She said yes," he whispered.

****************************SG1****************************

Later that day the whole of Jack and Sam's extended family gathered in their garden. It was a gorgeous day and Cassie, Becky and Lizzie had immediately commandeered Jack's loungers for sunbathing. They had then spent much of the afternoon assuming that one or another adult would see to their every need. It didn't take long until Janet and Sara started to get a little disgruntled at being treated like the hired help and, just as Jack was about to light the BBQ, they both unanimously agreed that if the girls wanted something, they could get up and get it themselves.

Mark and his wife were still a little shell shocked at the whirlwind that was Jack O'Neill and his team in full celebration mode. They were amazed at how the group – including Sam – could read each other so well. Even making a round of drinks was done effortlessly with precision teamwork.

Jack, with Teal'c's assistance, was quickly burning the meat to his satisfaction, while Janet, Daniel, Sara and Michael prepared the other food for the meal. Sam had been told that she was to do nothing, so she was making the most of it and lounging back with the girls, smiling at the carryings-on of her friends and family.

Just as the sun was beginning to dip below the trees, dinner was served. The sunbathers stretched and ran to the table, while Mark's kids were helped to fill their plates by their parents and then sat down on the rug beside the large picnic table. The adults took what they wished and then sat down wherever they could find a seat. The garden was filled with the joyful noise of a group of people glad to be together, celebrating life.

After everyone had finished, the meal had been cleared, and everyone was sitting around the garden with a drink, Jack stood and cleared his throat. "So, it's great to see you all to celebrate getting Carter back. It was touch and go there for a while but we're all very glad she's back with us in one piece. So, please raise you glasses in a toast. To Carter!"

Everyone responded together, with glasses clinking.

"Carter!"

"Sam!"

"Doctor Carter!"

Jack stared at Sam for a few seconds, his eyes showing the depth of joy he felt that she was here with him and silently asking the question he had asked her that morning: could he tell the others their really big news?

Sam rolled her eyes at him and then nodded quickly. He was so like a kid in a candy store, just desperate to tell everyone.

"So, guys, we have some other news. In a double celebration, Sam has agreed to marry me!" Jack stated with a smile that could light up the darkening sky.

A cheer went up around the garden from all their family and friends who moved to congratulate the couple. While Daniel, Teal'c and Mark spoke to Jack, Sam was hugged by Cassie, before Sara and Janet took their turns at hugging her.

"Congratulations!" Sara gushed.

"It's about time!" Janet whispered, with a huge smile on her face.

When the noise had calmed down Sam leaned over to Sara and hugged her again. "Thank you," she whispered.

"What for?" Sara replied, genuinely confused as to what she was being thanked for.

"None of this would have happened without you. You're the only one who could get through to me... and especially to Jack."

Sara smiled and looked over towards Jack, who was now being crushed by Cassie. She turned back to Sam, her eyes glistening with happy tears.

"I'll say to you what I said to him: be happy, Sam, you both deserve it."

"Thank you, Sara. I'm sure we will be."

**AN: So we are all done, thanks for joining me on this journey. A big thanks to my beta who helped make this a better story. This is the last story I have completed for SG1 and really looking for ideas, so if you have a thought and want a story - please get in touch. Hope to write more soon.**


End file.
